When Two Identities Meet
by dvorak-lover
Summary: Sequel to ' To Help a Stranger'. Madeline had one thing to do. Deliver her mother's letter to one Timothy McGee. But that one action will have huge consequences for both. I do not own NCIS, nor Supernatural. warning it'll have A LOT of chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Madeline never had thought about it before but there is just TOO MUCH people on the world.

She wanted to find this Timothy McGee on her own. This was her mother's unfinished business, and she was going to be the one to finish. But, after being in front of a computer screen long enough to now that she had no idea what she was doing, she decided that she needed help.

" Hello. "

" Hi Sam! How are you? "

" I'm good. How about you Madie? And the dynamic duel? "

" I'm good. They're good. How about Dean? "

" He's fine. Says Hi. So, what do you need? "

" I was wondering if you could teach me your computer stuff. "

" Computer stuff? "

" Yeah. You know, you're really good at finding things online. I need to find someone and I realize that besides the online classes I really don't know how to do anything. "

" Find someone? "

" Yes. "

" It would be easier just to give me the name, and I look it up. "

" No, I have to do this, no one else. "

" Why? "

" Just... Look this person that I'm looking for, this man, he's my mother's unfinished business. She wrote him a letter, and I'm the one that it's going to deliver. Ok? "

" I understand. "

" So, you can teach me? "

" I'm not much of an expert, I show you what I know, but it might not be enough. What do you know about him? "

" His name. "

" Age? Appearance? Former addresses? "

" None of the above. "

" Well, it does not look promising. "

" Sam, I just need you to show me what you know. "

" Alright, but it will be easier to show you next time we're in town. We're in the middle of a case, when we finish, if nothing else shows up, we'll stop by. "

" Thank you Sam. Thank you. "

" No big deal. I 'm missing the kids anyway. Bye. "

" Bye. Say hi to Dean for me. Be safe you two. "

" We will. "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam and Madeline were sitting at Bobby's kitchen table, he was showing her all the sites and softwares he used to find information. The kids were outside with Dean, Bobby and, of course, Rumsfield.

" This is it, that's all I know. I told you it probably won't be enough. I don't usually track people down. "

" It's better than what I had before. Do you have any idea how many results I got from his name? Or how many Timothy McGee's there are on the web? It's amazing. And from the envelope I can't be sure if he has a middle name or not. "

" I could help. The offers still stands. "

" No. I know you just want to help but, I feel... Never mind. "

" What? "

" It's just that I feel that if I don't do this alone I'm somehow disappointing her, or escaping the responsibility. It's just that, the letter it's a symbol. Do you understand? " It was very hard to explain why she felt that she had to do this. Mostly because, part of the time she didn't know it herself.

" Yeah. I do. "

" Now that you already showed me how to work the computer magic how about I thank you with some cookies? And just to spite Dean I'll make them as healthy as I can! "

" I don't think it will slow him down. It's called a cookie and you will make it, he'll eat it. "

" Well that's good to. Lord knows he only put junk inside that mouth. "

" Don't I know it. "

Sam stood up and went outside, no use staying in the kitchen. When she cooked Madeline went to her own world, you could try to talk to her but the only response would be her humming. She would only answer if it was important, or if you were one of her kids.

Dean had Amanda on his arms, he had the impala's hood popped open he ws pointing to various parts of the engine and saying their names to the little girl.

" That's the carburetor. Carburetor. Got that? "

" I hilly doubt that she understood any of that. "

" Hey my niece it's a genius okay? When she's older she will know my baby in and out. Just as her brother will too. "

" What's that? " Said the little girl, her head was resting on Deans shoulder, her tinny hand gripping his shirt. She was wearing a tinny Led Zeppeling shirt that she got from him.

Dean's smile could blind someone as he heard that.

" See? She already loves her. "

Sam rolled his eyes and walked to find Robert, leaving Dean to his lecture on car engines.

Bobby was sitting on the hood of a broken car, Robert was sitting on the ground petting Rumsfield's head, much to the old dog's amusement. Sam sat next to the old hunter.

" Ucle Sam! " The little boy stood and ran to his godfather, his black hair all filled with dirt, so was his red shirt. " Come play with me! " He dragged the tall man to where he was playing with Rumsfield. He pulled down his hand until the man sat on the floor with him, the little boy then took Sam's hand and placed it on the dog's head. " Play with Rumsfeld! "


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To say that it was hard to find Mr. McGee was an understatement. It took weeks. Everyday she looked more and more. But, being a single mom with twins and a full-time job, she didn't have a lot of extra time. She was slow, didn't know her way around the computer all that well.

She looked at her mother's life. Where she could find a place and time where she met the man. She had said that the letter was to right a past wrong, so she met him a long time ago, or not. ' Have she even met the man? Likely, why would she write a letter to someone she didn't know? She was as stubborn as mule. She didn't apologize to anyone. Heck, I can't remember a single time she actually said the words I'm sorry or I was wrong. That's some deep guilt, probably a lot of time to build up.' She looked at her employments, couldn't find anything. It was all dead ends until she looked at her mother's high school.

It took a couple of days to get the names of staff and students of the school. When she got in she finally heard the words ' Timothy McGee ', no middle name. Graduated in 94. ' Okay, so I know that he lived at Alameda, California, at that time. It's a place to start.

The next day she used her break to called the school. Green Field's High.

" Hello. "

" Hi. Is this the phone for Green Fields High? "

" Yes. How can I help you? "

" Well, I know this is unorthodox, but I need the contact information for a former student, he graduated in 94. "

" I'm sorry. But I can not give away students information. "

She expected this, but she had a plan. Living among hunters, especially the Winchesters and Bobby, she learned a lot. How to work a story was one of them.

" Look Miss.."

" Ms Adams. "

" Ms. Adams, my name is Agent Stills, I'm with the FBI, this mans name up in an investigation we're working on. We only know his name and that he graduated from your school at that year. This man is in danger. As in life and death. I don't have time for official channels. He could be dead as we speak. Do you understand what I'm saying? " She was using Dean's 'agent' tone, he had shown her before.

" Well I, I... can't."

" MS ADAMS. Do you want to be responsible for the death of an innocent man when you could have stopped it? Do you want to go home today knowing that you have blood on your hands? Because that will happen. He will die if we don't get to him. " She got quiet, a dramatic effect. " What I asking is for you to save a man's life, and bring a monster to justice at the time. Can you help me save this man? Please Ms. Adams. "

She could almost hear the wheels turning on the woman's head.

" Of course Agent. What was that name again? "

She passed the information again.

" Please as fast as you can Ms. Adams. "

" Call me Janice. "

" Thank you Janice. "

" I call you back with the information. What's your number? "

Half an hour later, she had the information she needed. Of course she felt guilty for lying to the woman, but it was for a good cause. And also she was like a professional back there, her speech got the job done in minutes. She had to tell Dean.

" Hello? "

" Hey Dean. How you're doing? "

" Hey Madie. I'm good. Wait up, I'm putting you on speaker. "

" Hey Madie. "

" Hi Sam. How are you? "

" I'm good. You? The kids? "

" I'm good. They're good. Actually I'm calling just to chat. "

" Okay then. Chat. " Dean said.

" You should be proud of your teaching skills Dean. "

" Why? I know I'm awesome, but what particular trait of mine deserves applauding this time? "

" Fancy words there. Actually your way with words deserves it. As you two know, I'm searching for someone, and there is only so much I can do on the computer. "

" Okay " Said Sam.

" So when I manage to discover that he went to the school my mother went to, I called them. Or, Agent Stills did. "

" You didn't. " Said Sam.

" I did. "

" And? What happened? " Asked Dean.

" A five-minute talk and I got what I wanted, and also made a very nice woman feel good about herself for ' saving a man's life by providing the Bureal with vital assistance '. "

" That's my girl. " Said Dean, she could hear the smile on his voice.

" Dean! "

" What? She did good! Five minutes, and on her first try! Not counting that she has a child's voice. "

" HEY! "

" ... that's impressive. Good job Madie. "

" Thank you Dean. "

" No. No nice job, Madie. Madie, did you use your phone to make that call? You can get in trouble with this. " Sam was using a tone that better matched the one of a concerned parent.

" Suuure. And I even gave her my address and real name. " She didn't use sarcasm much, but sometimes she couldn't resist. " Of course not Sam. You think I learned nothing from you guys? Don't worry. I bought a burner. "

" That's better. But you shouldn't be going around impersonating FBI agents Madie. "

" That's rich, coming from you guys. "

" Yeah Sammy, we do it all the time. It's for a good cause and she took precautions. It's not like she will go out committing crimes, relax. "

" Fine. But if you ever need to do something like that again you could ask for us, we'll be happy to do it. It's not like our records can get any longer. "

" I know Sam. It's not like I'm proud of the fact that I broke the law. I'm just proud that I did a good job. That I'm closer to my goal. I thought you guys would be proud of me too. After all, you taught it to me, along with a lot more. "

" We're proud Madie. Aren't we Sam? " The tone of his voice indicating that there was only one right answer.

" Yeah, we're proud. I'm sorry for freaking out. But promise me, if you need to do something like that again let us know. Please? "

" Okay. Don't worry. "

" But seriously what did you say to her? Details. " Asked Dean

" Oh it deserved an award. "


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

NCIS. He was a federal agent. Worked in D. C. ' I need to talk to Bobby. '

" Hey snickerdoodles? Wanna go visit Uncle Bobby? "

A short while after she was curled on Bobby's couch, the twins on the floor, playing with their favorites stuffed animals, the elephant and giraffe Bobby gave them for Christmas.

" What's eating a whole at your skull, kid? "

" I found him. "

" Really? Took you long enough. "

" Ha Ha. "

" Sorry. It's just this whole ' do it all alone ' thing. It took you longer than it had too. "

" I've made my point about that. "

" Yeah. " He drank from his bottle. " Girl you're as stubborn as a Winchester at times. No wonder you get a long so well. "

She smiled.

" So where is this mysterious man? "

" Washington D.C. He's a fed. A navy fed. "

" So? What's the problem? "

She looked at him one eyebrow raised.

" What's the problem? "

" Don't give that look. You go and deliver the letter, it's not rocket science. "

" Yes. The girl living under a false name is just gonna walk in a federal building. "

" Hey, the only way of that ending up badly for you is if you give him reason to be suspicious. You walk in there like you have nothing to hide and no one will suspect anything. It's all about confidence, like you did on the phone that day. "

" That was different. She was a secretary, to whom I was speaking on the phone. He is a cop. A fed. He's like a super cop, wich means he's like twice as stubborn and full of himself. All I will be thinking about is that, one slip and my life is over. And I can't slip, I have two children, a life! "

Bobby stood and walked over to her.

" Stand up. " She looked at him from her comfortable place on the couch. " Don't have all day here! "

" Okay! " She said standing up, making sure to look as uncomfortable doing it as she felt.

" Look at me! " She did. " You're going to do a great job. You're gonna go in there and no one will think twice about checking on you. You got that, you idjit? "

She recognised the meaning behind the insult.

" Understood. "

" You idjit! "

" You idjit! "

She looked to the two children on the floor, calling each others stuffies 'idjits'.

" Great! Thank you Bobby. "

" Hey, they were bound to learn it some time. "

He walk to the kitchen to get another beer, she followed.

" Hey, since we're on the subject. I was thinking, that when I went to D. C. to deliver the letter. That I would also try to find somewhere to learn. "

" Learn what? "

" Confectionery. Look don't get me wrong, I love my job. I really appreciate what everyone here did and continue to do for me. It's just... I got two kids and I need more than a waitress job to provide for them. To be trained could help me get a better job, cooking in a bigger place. Maybe I would even manage to start saving for their college education. And in the future I could even have my own business. " She was looking at the kids, who were using Bobby's books as stairs for their stuffies. Hugging her midsection. " I love it here. And I don't want you guys to think that I'm not grateful, or that I'm... I don't know. It's not like I want to leave, I want to stay. But Sioux Falls doesn't have the best opportunities for what I want. " She looked at the older man. " Say something, please. "

He looked at her for a moment before answering.

" You gotta do what you gotta do. I'm not gonna hold it against you, and neither will the boys. We will miss you, sure. But you're doing the responsible thing, you got those two ankle bitters over there to think about. And you miss, will visit me, bring them to see their Uncle Bobby. Not a request. "

" Yes, I will. "

They stood in silence for a few minutes.

" Want to know the most curious thing? "

" What? "

" A lot of the best places for me to learn. At least the ones that according to what I seen will hire someone like me. They're in the D. C. area. Sounds like fate, doesn't it? "

" Don't really believe in it. "

" But is too risky, right? To live there? Fed central? "

" Not if you play your cards right. "

" What do you mean? "

" I'm talking no one would ever think that you Miss Big Puppy Dog Eyes was up to something. And whatever or whoever you ran from, they're looking for 17-year-old Noelle Barron, not 19-year-old Madeline Fogg. And who would think to look for you in a place surrounded by feds? "

" I guess you're right. "

" You know I am. "


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

5 months later

Timothy McGee was getting down from the truck with the box of evidence. It was early in the morning when they got called to a crime scene. A petty officer dead in his apartment. He was shot, the house trashed. It took hours to finish processing the scene.

" Get that evidence to Abby McGee, DiNozzo you help. " Said Gibbs, before he and Ziva climbed in the elevator and left for the bullpen.

" Alright McGoo. I got the small ones, you carry the bigger ones. " Said Tony as he grabbed the boxes.

" Why do I get the bigger ones? " He asked, but doing as he was told anyway.

" You could use the exercise McSkinny. " The older agent replied with a grin. McGee rolled his eyes.

They boarded the elevator. When the doors opened the first thing they heard was the familiar sounds of the forensic scientist music.

" Good Afternoon Abby. We come bearing gifts. " Said Tony, his trademark smile displayed on his face.

She turned to them with a smile.

" What have you brought me today? " She asked eyeing the contents of the boxes while they sat them on the table. " You certainly have brought me a LOT of gifts. "

" We'll leave you to it Abby. " Said McGee, he and Tony turning to leave the lab.

" Wait! McGee! Almost forgot. Henry of the front desk, remember him? Short, mustache..." Both agents stopped and turned to her.

" I know him Abby. See him everyday. What about him? "

" Well, he called here, was looking for you. He said he called your desk, but you were not there. He said that there is a girl in the entrance, has not said her name, but needs to talk to you and is waiting for you to arrive. "

" Really?! Well, who is this girl who is waiting for you McSttud? " Asked Tony in his too familiar teasing tone.

" I don't know Tony. She didn't gave her name, remember? Thanks Abs. "

He left the lab, Tony right behind him, talking.

" Not a clue? Some girl you been seeing lately? "

His seemingly endless train of questions continued until they reached the bullpen, Gibbs was not there and Zia was at her desk.

" I told you Tony! I. Don't. Know. " Said McGee, sitting at his desk and picking up the phone to dial the number of the front desk.

" What do you not know McGee? " Asked Ziva.

" Our little Probie has a mysterious girl waiting for him downstairs Ziva. " Replied Tony, sitting on his chair and reclining.

" And he does not who she is? " She questioned, but got quiet when she heard Tim speaking with Henry of the front desk.

" Hi, Henry? It's Agent McGee, Abby told -" He listened to the other man talk.

" But she did not tell you who she was? " A short pause.

" Well, you can let her in then. " Another pause, longer this time.

" Alright, I will be right down. " He placed the phone on the receiver.

" Right down where McGee? " Asked Gibbs, walking in to the bullpen, new cup of coffee in hand.

" I have to get to the front desk for a moment Boss. There's someone there asking to speak to me and she can't come up because apparently she forgot her wallet and doesn't have an identification with her-"

" Just make it quick, McGee. "

He didn't wait for another warning, and went to the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was about 9:30 in the morning when Madeline got to the entrance of NCIS Headquarters. She stared at the building for a few minutes, gathering courage to enter. She already knew what she had to say, and still she was nervous. She looked at the texts she got from Sam and Dean, showing their support.

S: Just remember to breathe. Everything will be fine.

D: Everything is going to be great. You're almost as awesome as your big brother here. Just in case: check where all the exits are.

She smiled. ' I can and will do this! '. She walked in, she was greeted by a short man with a mustache.

" Hi. How can I help you? "

" Hi. I'm here because I need to speak with an Agent Timothy McGee. I wonder if you could call him for me? "

" I call him. " He picked the phone and dialed a number. " What's your name? "

" He doesn't know me. " An honest answer.

The man frowned, but didn't question. He waited, when he got no answer he tried again, and again.

" Sorry, he's not answering. Probably not there. "

" Do you know when he get's here? It's important. " She looked at him with the ' Puppy dog eyes of Doom! ' as Dean called them.

He looked at her and, in a blink of an eye, he was talking smiling.

" You know what? I'm gonna call the forensics lab, he's always there, and if he isn't Ms. Sciuto will know where he is. " He said picking up the phone again.

" Thank you Sir. "

" Cal me Henry. "

" Well, Thank you Henry. "

He was about to answer her when the call got through.

" Hi. Abby? This is Henry of the front desk...I'm fine thank you. Is Agent McGee there?... A case? Well, there is a girl here wanting to speak to him, she have not given me a name, says it's important for her to see him. Do you know when he gets back? "

She mouthed the words ' I'll wait for him '.

" Well can you tell him to call me when he gets there? She says she will wait for him. Alright, thank you Abby. Bye. "

" So, he's not here. Can I wait here? Or do I have to be outside? "

" You can wait here, not a problem. "

" Thank You Henry. "

" Your welcome..." He waited for her to say her name, but she didn't, she went to the wall opposite to him, leaned against it and looked to the doors.

She began playing with her necklace and let her mind wander.

She couldn't believe it had already been 5 months since she found Mr. McGee. Time had flown by. From telling the guys about her plans of moving away once she found him ( Dean was NOT happy at first, Sam was more supportive. ). The crazy hours she was working to gather as much money as she could. The million of calls searching for job interviews.

She was at her last hopes, until Dean called. A man he had saved, a while back worked in a confectioner's shop. He spoke with him, and after the man spoke with his boss they were willing to give her a chance. Apparently a recommendation from Dean Winchester saying 'the best pie he ever had' was enough to give her a chance. The store was in D.C., wich meant expensive places to live. But Dean got that taken care of too. The same guy, his name was Nathan Smith, lived in a small building with his mother, she owned a few units there, and they we're more than willing to make her a good deal. She couldn't thank him enough. He was not happy about her being far from Bobby's place, where he couldn't keep one eye on her more often, but he was going to help her where he could. And also make sure she was near people he trusted, that knew about the supernatural and about basic protection.

All that process, took about four months. The waited for Sam and Dean to be in town to leave. Bobby gave her an old 1965 Cadillac Sedan DeVille, he had bought it in pieces and put it together for her. She tried to say that it was too much but the only response was a gruff.

" Just take it, you idjit! "

She said her goodbyes. And heard another lecture on the basic care on her new car. ' you can never know what could happen on the road', Dean said. The babies didn't fully understand what was going on, but they cried when they left the salvage yard.

She arrived with no problems in D.C. She met Nathan and his mother, Jacqueline Smith. He was short and chubby. His hair was short and dark blond, he had an easy smile and talked a lot, a LOT, she heard him talking for a half an hour before he remembered to show her new place. His mother was a lot like him, but her hair was gray and cut at her shoulders. She fused all over the twins, saying how much she would love to babysit for Madeline. The children were not used to new people, so they got shy.

The apartment was old, but well-kept. Madeline noticed that the doorknobs had devils traps on them. The living room doubled as an eating area, the kitchen was small but had the basics. There was one bathroom and two rooms, they were the same size, but big enough for her and the babies, who have been sharing one room so far.

She took two days to settle in her new place before going to the Douce Pluie, the confectionary store he, and now she worked on. His boss was a big man, with a serious face. His name was John Kendrick, he was in his mid 40's, bald and tan, and he made sure to tell her that she was on probation and that she only was there because Nathan had vouched for her. ' Work hard, don't get here late and do as I say. ' were his hard set rules.

She waited for a month to be set on her new life. She worked hard, Mr. Kendrick was not kidding about that part. But she was learning a lot, he was not a friendly man, but a good teacher and fair boss.

She sighed. How long had she been waiting for already? Two hours! She sat on the floor, still leaning against the wall.

" Miss? " Henry looked kind of concerned.

" Yes? "

" You can wait in there if you want. Just give me an identification and I give you a visitors pass. "

" Uhhnn. I, I forgot my wallet. I don't have an ID with me. " She said trying to look embarrassed.

" Wow. Bad luck. "

" Yeah. I'll just sit here and wait, if that's okay? "

" No problem. "

" Thank you Henry. "

She reached inside her purse, took the brown envelope and from it, her mother's picture. She looked at it for a long time, remembering. She loved her mother, she did, but the only thing she ever felt when it came to the older woman was guilt.

Her mother, Michelle Barron, was 16 when she got pregnant, a child. Her grandmother was the one to raise her while Michelle worked, until she passed when she was 6 years old. After that she was on her own. Michelle could not get in to college because of her, so she had to work for everything. Fight for every opportunity. And she was ambitious, she had big dreams. And her daughter was dragging her down. ' Every time she looked at me, I saw it, in her eyes, the life I took from her. And in the end it was true, I took her life. '

She stayed in her own mind for a while, it felt like forever to her, until she just couldn't take the memories anymore. She put the photo in his original place and pulled out her notebook. Writing calmed her mind.

And sitting on the floor, writing she waited.

" Miss. "

" Yes? "

" He's coming down. "

She stood and dusted her pants.

" Thank you . "

She looked to the elevator doors, sure enough, a minute later the doors opened. A man on his 30s came out, he had short dirty blond hair, green eyes. His face was roundish, but he was lean. He was wearing a button down shirt, dark pants and dark shoes. He looked smart, only because he did not look like ' the muscles', Dean would say a geek.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When the elevators doors opened the first thing McGee saw were a pair of huge green eyes.

In front of him stood a teenage girl, could not be older than 18, but her round face and big eyes made her look younger. She was tall, maybe a few inches shorter than himself, and lean. She wore a old coat, it was big, reaching past her knees, and in many places have been patched up. The coat was open showing the green t-shirt underneath. She had dark jeans and black converses. Her clothes looked clean, but all of them were old, well cared for, but old. She had a black backpack hung over her right shoulder.

He walked to her.

" I'm Agent McGee. Are you the one looking for me? "

" Yes, I am. " She looked at his face, a weird expression on her face. " Sorry, but can I see some ID? Anything with a picture and name? I know where you work, but nothing beyond. Sorry just to make sure. "

" Sure. Just a sec. " He grabbed his badge from his pocket and showed to her. " Here. "

She examined the badge, and nodded. He put the badge back on his pocket. She was going through her backpack, she took out a brown envelope. From inside, she took out a photo and gave it to him.

" Do you remember a girl called Michelle Barron? "

He looked at the photo, recognition immediately crossed his eyes. Memories of a hot-headed girl running through his mind.

" Yes, I do. It's been a while but I remember. Why? Is she okay? "

" Well, I'm sorry to say, but she passed. Almost three years now. I'm here because she left you something. A letter with your name." She took a white envelope from the brown one. " Here. She said it was important. I'm sorry about the delay, but I only had a name to go on. " She handed him the envelope, he reached for it still a little shocked about what he just heard. It took her a moment to let go of the envelope. When she finally did, she took a deep breath and looked at his eyes. " Sorry to just dump the information like this. I'm sorry for your loss, Agent McGee. I have to go, you know I have been waiting here for a while now. Good-bye Agent. "

And she turned, and left. It all happened so fast that he didn't even got the chance to ask the girl what her name was. ' If I had to wait for hours, I would be in a hurry too.' He looked at the envelope in his hands, it had his name written in it, and nothing more. He wanted to open and read the letter, but he figured it would be best to wait until he finished with work.

With the envelope in his hands he went back the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Madeline was on leaving the Navy Yard. She managed to walk instead of running away. She thought she would lose her nerves, but she did it. The letter was delivered, whatever unfinished business her mother had with that man, it was over now. And over was also the last piece of her mother that she carried with her. Madeline could look to the future, be her own person, without the shadow of the past hanging over her. At least she thought she managed to keep her cool back there, any rush could be blamed on the fact that she had waited for hours for him to arrive.

She took the bus and went home. She picked up the twins from Ms. Smith apartment and took them to the park. She would enjoy the rest of her day off spending time with them. Each time she went out with them she went to a different place, today she would go to West Potomac Park.

Later that night, she called Sam's cell and spoke with the boys to let them know how things went, and to let them speak with the twins, she didn't want them to forget their voices.

After bathing the twins and singing a Kansas song as a lullaby, the kids were asleep. She was doing some laundry when she looked out the window. The night was clear, and for once the star were shining. She smiled, after today she finally could leave Noelle Barron behind and move forward as Madeline Fogg.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The doors of the elevator open and McGee entered a white envelope in his hands. He went to his desk and began working on the dead petty officer phone and financial records. The envelope placed next to the keyboard, the name on it staring at him.

" What you got there McGeek? Your secret girl gave you a love note? "

" She's not my secret girl Tony. "

" So, who is she? "

" Let's just focus on work. "

" Sounds good to me. " Said Gibbs. With that they all went back to their work.

The day went by as any other, but McGee just couldn't focus on his job, every couple of minutes he would stare at the envelope on his desk. He just assumed he was being discreet about it. After a few hours, Gibbs was out getting a refill for his coffee and Ziva just couldn't take it anymore.

" Just open the damn thing McGee. You have been staring at that for hours. " She burst out.

" Yeah McMysteryLetter. We're all dying with curiosity. " Said Tony standing up and walking towards McGee's desk. He was about to grab the envelope, when Tim took it from his reach.

" We have work to do. I will open this letter when I get home. "

" Your mysterious lady's letter? "

" There is no mysterious lady, Tony. "

" So who is she? "

" I don't know. "

" You do not know? " Asked Ziva standing from her desk, moving to stand next to Tony. " But she had waited hours to deliver this to you, had she not? "

" She did, but the letter was not from her, she was just delivering it. And, she left to quickly, I didn't have the time to ask her name. " He said, a bit uncomfortable.

" So, a girl you never met shows up, waits for hours for you to arrive, gives you a letter and leaves without saying who she is. Are you sure she is not a crazy stalker? You have had experiences in the past McAuthor. "

" I'm sure she was just tired for the long waiting Tony, as you said, she DID wait for hours. She was most likely tired. " He looked away from the computer screen at his two coworkers. " And if you must know, the letter is not from her. It's from someone I knew a long time ago. She has passed away, and she left me this letter. The girl from downstairs was just delivering. And, she didn't know me either. She even asked to see my badge to confirm that I was who I claimed to be. "

" I am sorry for your loss Tim. " Said Ziva, approaching him and laying a hand on his shoulder. "

" Thank you Ziva. "

" You guys got something? " Asked Gibbs strolling into the bullpen, fresh coffee at hand.

" No Boss, we were just offering our condolences to Probie. His friend died. " Said Tony, going back to his desk. " But the moment is gone, and I'm back to work now. "

" Good. " He looked to Tim. " Sorry for your loss McGee. "

" Thanks Boss. "

They went back to work. After a while Gibbs called it a day, and sent everyone home.

" Go home and get some sleep. "

Tim barely heard this words and he was already shutting down his computer grabbing his backpack and envelope and ran to the elevator.

" Well good night Probie. "

" Leave him be Tony. He has a lot on his mind. "

Tim got to his car and left the Navy Yard. The whole way to his place was a blur. He got to the apartment and got jumped by Jethro.

" Hey boy! Did you had a good day? " He said petting the big dog's head. " Lets go for a walk now? "

He changed his work clothes for a white t-shirt, running shorts and sneakers. He got Jethro on his leash and left the apartment.

After 20 minutes he was back, he fed the dog, took a shower, put on an old MIT shirt and sweatpants, made himself a sandwich and ate it. After all this he grabbed the envelope he received and sat on his desk.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The envelope was sealed, he tore up the left side and removed the pages from inside. He unfolded them and read the words.

 _Tim,_

 _I know it has been a long time since we last spoke, and I'm sorry. I should have gotten in touch with you a long time ago._

 _I will start by apologizing. The last time we spoke, I was out of line. Acting like a spoiled child. I was angry for the way we left things and I let my anger guide my actions. My anger, my pride and my fear. You were going to MIT, to have a life, and I was jealous. You were always so smart. A genius actually. I had big dreams and I could never get over the fact that all the things I wanted would come much easier for you. But apologizing for a bad breakup is not the reason behind this letter._

 _There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to do it straight away. You have a daughter. Her name is Noelle, she's 15._

 _I'm sorry I never told you. I was confused and young. You were already gone when I found out. And it doesn't matter how jealous I was, at the same time, I was still happy for you. You deserved everything you were going to get. I couldn't ruin your life too. Now I can see my mistakes clearly, but back then I could not. I though that I could do it alone. But I couldn't, she ended up paying the price for that._

 _I have made a lot of mistakes in my life, but some can never be forgiven. Not telling you about her and raising her the way I did were by far the worse of them._

 _I'm not writing this letter looking for forgiveness, I know what I did can not be forgiven. What I want is for you to get to know her. I'm sick, and I don't have a lot of time. Knowing that my time was running out made me think really hard about the things I've done._

 _During her life I was not the best mother I could be. I'm not proud to say it, but I was a horrible mother. While my mother was still alive, she raised her and made up for my flaws. After her death, there was no one. I see now that she raised herself, and that I neglected her in every way possible. And that also, I could not stop from resenting her. There were times that all I could see when I looked at her was the opportunities I lost because of her. And I was too proud to ask for help. To admit that I was wrong._

 _I broke her, from the first moment. I made her suffer because I was stubborn. I wrote this letter because I know that my relationship with her can never be fixed. But you have a chance. I'm not forcing you to meet her, or being part of her life. I just asking you to consider it. Despite all my best efforts, she is a wonderful girl, responsable, generous and sweet. And she has your eyes, there's a picture of her inside the envelope._

 _Again, I not forcing you to do anything. You just have the right to the truth._

 _I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner._

 _Michelle_

Tim could not believe what he had just read. He sat in shock for god knows how long, until his brain managed to start working again. ' A daughter? A daughter. A DAUGHTER! ' He picked the envelope and took a small photo from inside it. It was the girl who had delivered him the letter, she was younger and posing for what it looked like a year book photo. Michelle was right she has his eyes, and his round face. But she has her mothers straight dark hair, and her mouth, full lips but delicate. But her expression, was sad, there was no joy in those eyes.

He looked at that picture for what felt like hours.

" I have a daughter. " He closed his eyes and putted his head on his hands. ' I need to talk to someone. '


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

McGee got in his car and drove. He still did not know where to go. Suddenly he stopped in front of a house, he didn't get there consciously, but he knew that it was the best choice.

He got out of the car and knocked on the door. A few minutes later the door opened.

" Hey Ducky. Can I came in? "

" Timothy? Came in. " He made way for Tim to came in and close it when the young man entered. " What is the matter? "

" I'm sorry Ducky, but I need to talk to someone, and I think you're the best choice. "

" Of course. Follow me. "

He follow Ducky into the kitchen, he sat on a stool and watched as the older man began to make tea. Only when they both had cups on their hands Tim spoke.

" I got a letter today. " He took the folded envelope from his pocket and gave it to Ducky. " Apparently I have a daughter. "

" Oh My! Those are shocking news. Timothy, do you mind if I read it? "

" Please, go ahead. "

He drank his tea while the older man read the letter and looked at the picture. He took a moment to think about what he had read.

" So, what are you going to do now? "

" I don't know. "

" Not that I'm complaining, but why did you come to me? Why not Jethro? "

" Honestly, I don't think he could be objective about this Ducky. "

" Ahh, true. Jethro is parcial when the subject is daughters. Well, do you want to meet her? "

" I don't know. I guess. "

" I'm sorry Timothy, but ' I guess ' will not be enough. "

" I'm sorry? "

" From what I could get in this letter this girl had a lot to deal with from a very young age. If you enter her life, without being sure if you want to be in it, it would only damage her further. So, I will ask again, do you want to meet her? "

Tim thought about it for a second. ' Did he really want to do it? '.

" Yes. If she's my daughter I have to meet her. "

" Well, there's your answer then. Meet her. But be careful, this girl has been through a lot already. "

" Thank you Ducky. " He stood. " I'm gonna stop bothering you. See you tomorrow Ducky. "

" Good night Timothy. "

The next morning, when his coworkers arrived at work he was already there. He knew he would not get any sleep, so he decided to work on the case so he would be free to deal with that whole situation.

" McGee. "

" Morning, Boss. "

" I sent you home for you to rest, McGee. "

" Couldn't Boos. I got some really unexpected news, couldn't sleep after that. "

They heard the elevator, Ziva came.

" Good Morning Gibbs. McGee. "

" Morning Ziva. "

" Ziva. "

About half an hour later Dinozzo arrived too. They worked in almost complete silence, the only sounds coming from Tony and Ziva's bickering.

Tim was focused, he didn't even took breaks to eat, only drinking more coffee.

" Boss, I think I got something. "

" Put on the plasma. "

" The Petty Officer had a second e-mail account that he used for gambling sites. It looks like he lost a lot of money. Also, he had a lot of arguments in the site with a nother user. They used to partner up in some games, and this user was upset about that the petty officer was not very good. "

" What's this users name? "

" Getting it now. " He pressed the key in an amazing speed. " Got it, his name is George Butler. He leaves here in D.C. "

" Sent us the address. Dinozzo, David with me. " They geared up and left.

Tim didn't have anything else to do until they got back. To make sure he called Abby and asked if she needed help with anything, she didn't. So he had the time.

He started a search with the name Noelle Barron, the answer came faster than he expected. And what he read froze him in shock ( looked like a reoccurring theme this last days. ).


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Gibbs and Tony came back into the bullpen they found McGee staring into space. When they got to the suspects house, he tried to run them over with their car. It was a pretty safe bet that he was their guy.

" McGeek, we got our guy at interrogation. Can you believe he tried to run us over? "

McGee didn't answer.

" Probie? Hellooo? "

Gibbs decided to try.

" McGee. "

" MCGEE! "

" She's wanted for murder. "

" What? Who? " Gibbs asked.

" She's wanted for murder Boss. "

" Who is, McGee? "

" Noelle. "

" Who's Noelle, McGeek? "

" My daughter. "

They stood in silence for a few moments.

" But, you don't have a daughter Probie. "

" Apparently, I do. "

" Apparently , McGee? " Said Gibbs, approaching Tim's desk.

" I just found out yesterday, the letter I got. "

" Are you sure she's your daughter McGee? " Asked Tony.

" No. But I don't see why Michelle would lie about that. "

" Who's Michelle? " Asked Ziva, coming into to the bullpen after leaving the suspect in the interrogation room.

" My daughter's mother. "

" You have a daughter? How come we never knew? "

" Just found out yesterday, the letter I got. "

" I thought you said you did not know the girl. "

" She was no the one to deliver the letter. "

" Wow! Tell you that you have a daughter by letter and doesn't even delivered it herself. " Said Tony.

" She can't, she died. "

" Oh. Sorry Probie. "

" Alright. I'm going in interrogation while you look into his daughters case. Get Abby and Ducky to look into it too. " Said Gibbs to his agents. " When I get back you're telling this story from the beginning. "

" Boss? "

" Would you rather someone else decides her fate? "

" No, Boss. "

" So, get to work. "

Gibbs left the bullpen. Tony and Ziva were already at their desks.

" What's her name Tim? " Asked Ziva

" Noelle Barron. Her mother is Michelle Barron, also who she supposedly killed. "

The other agents were shocked by the information.

" How old is she? "

" 18. 15 at the time of the murder. "

" Well, is good to chat but we better get started or the boss will have our heads. " Said Tony, defusing the tension in the room and getting them back to work at the same time. " McGeek, you better get downstairs and let Abby know. "

" Right. " He grabbed a folded white envelope from his backpack and left towards Abby's lab.

" That's going to be an interesting conversation. " Said Ziva. " It will blow her head. "

" Mind. Blow her mind. "

" Same difference. "


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tim entered the lab to the familiar sounds of Abby's loud music.

" Timmy! What do you need? "

" I need to talk to you Abby. "

" Wow. So serious, who died? Wait, did someone died? Or is hurt? Who is it? Tony? Ziva? Gibbs? Jimmy?-"

" Abby! Calm down, no one is hurt. "

" Well, what is it then? "

He took a deep breath walked to her, grabbed her shoulder and sat her on the stool. He looked at her and the envelope in his hands on the desk.

" I received this yesterday. It's from an old girlfriend from high school. I have a daughter. "

" O MY GOD! This is so cool! What's her name? How old is she? Congratulations! " She jumped from the stool and gave him a bone crushing hug.

" Abby! Let me finish! " He manage to free himself from her hug. " I'm here because when I ran her name and I saw that she's wanted for murder.-"

" WHAT? That's absurd! No way a little McGee would kill someone! "

" ABBY! "

" Sorry. "

" Well, she supposedly killed her mother. And Gibbs is in finishing in interrogation now. While he's there we're already looking in to her case. "

Her eyes were wide, hands over her mouth. She gave him another hug.

" Oh McGee! I'm so sorry. "

" Thanks Abs. "

" Alright let's get to it. What's her name? " She said getting her emotions under control and turning to her computer.

" Her name is Noelle Barron. I will send you what I already found. And can you check the envelope? She was the one to deliver to me. "

" She was here? Why would she wait for hours in a federal building if she's wanted for murder? "

" I don't know Abby. I'm gonna go tell Ducky. " He turned to leave, only to be stop by another hug.

" Don't worry Timmy. We're on it. "

He turned to her and hugged her back.

" Thanks. "

They separated.

" You're welcome McGee. Now leave! I have lots to do! "

He left with a smile. Abby could get anyone in a better mood.

He went to Autopsy and told Ducky what happened. The ME would call in some favors and get the autopsy report.

When he got back to the bullpen, Gibbs was already there.

" Boss, I thought you were at interrogation. "

" Do you still doubt the boss powers McGeek? He already cracked the guy. " Said Tony with a smile.

" How about you all get me this case's files? "

" Yes Boss. "


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

" Alright. Noelle Barron, born January 29 1995, in Saint Mary's Hospital, in Alameda, California. " The team was standing in front of the plasma screen, a picture or Noelle on the screen. Ziva was reading the things she discovered about Noelle. " She has a file with CPS. Michelle was accused many times of negligence. Neighbors and teachers reporting that she left Noelle alone at home for hours, on occasion she even travelled and left her behind without anyone. One particularly interesting report says that a neighbor saw a nine-year- old Noelle doing the groceries alone. All the reports begin after Michelle's mother, Amanda Barron, died of a heart attack, when Noelle was 6 years old. "

" I thought my dad was bad. "

 _Twack_

" Thanks Boss. "

" As I was saying. " Ziva glared at Tony. " She was a loner, didn't have many friends, if any. Grades were all over the place, straight A's in some classes and C's and D's in others, but they got better after she turned 14. According to the school, that's when a teacher, Johnathan Miller, took her under his wind-"

" Wing. "

" WING and gave her private classes. She did not have any extracurricular activities or classes. As I said, a loner, quiet girl. "

" And her mother? "

Tony took the remote from Ziva's hands.

" Michelle Barron, born August 7, 1978. Was the regional manager of a publisher in Alameda. Colleagues say she was a great worker. Smart, ambitious, although not the nicest one to be around, they said she could be ruthless at times. Worked over time like crazy AND, get this, did not tell the company she had a daughter. "

" What? " Asked McGee.

" Yeah, it was after the murder that they heard about it. She never mentioned Noelle to anyone. "

" Not even friends? "

" Some knew, but they were all old friends from high school. They were not that close anymore."

" So she just pretended she didn't exist? Her own daughter? " Said McGee, voice raising.

" Not everyone is fit to parenting McGee. It happens. " Said Gibbs, his voice calm, but his eyes showed his anger. " About the case? "

McGee took the remote from Tony's hands.

" February 28 2009. The police got called to Michelle's house. The neighbors heard a fight, they could not understand the words, but they were sure it was Michelle's and Noelle's voices. They said they heard the noise of things breaking too. The police arrived, the front door was locked, furniture turned over, Michelle was on the floor stabbed in the chest three times. Knife was on the floor next to her, Noelle was nowhere to be found. They searched the house, her backpack was gone, her mothers wallet was empty, clothes on the floor on Noelle's room, kitchen with food on the floor, refrigerator opened. The police says she killed her mother, took some stuff and hit the road. Her finger prints were on the knife, and her relationship with her mother was not good. With Noelle's disappearing, it was enough to press charges against her. "

They looked at the crime scene photos on the screen. It was hard to belive a 15-year-old girl was responsible for that.

Gibbs phone rang.

" Yeah? " He listened for a moment, then shut his phone. " Abby already looked over the forensics report. "

They all went to Abby's lab.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

" What you got Abs? "

" Lots. First thing: the letter McGee got. The letter and photo have three sets of fingerprints. Michelle Barron's, McGee's and Ducky's. The envelope however, has another one: Noelle's. I watched the security video from the NCIS entrance and passed it through facial recognition, it was indeed Noelle who gave you that letter. " She said looking from the screen to Tim.

" Now, for the forensics report. From the photos and results from the tests they made, I have to say, it makes me furious to see such lazy work. "

" What do you mean? " Asked Tim.

" Well for the amount of evidence they got, they only ran the basic of basic's of tests. And some of the results are not conclusive. " She pressed a few keys on her keyboard and a picture of a kitchen knife appeared. " For example the murder weapon, all the prints are Noelle's, but the prints are all a bit smudged, not much, but they are. And there's some of Noelle's blood on the blade too. "

" Wait, how did it ended up there? I thought it only had Noelle's prints on it. " Asked Tony.

" Exactly! Can you see? There's a lot of holes like this on their case. They just went with the easiest suspect! "

" What else, Abbs? " Asked Gibbs, his gut was telling him that there was a lot more to this story.

" I called in a favour from a forensiscs assistant from Alameda, He will send me a DNA sample from Noelle, I'm gonna run it against McGee's. After this report I just don't trust them enough. " She said. " Not that there is much doubt. I mean look at her, she has McGee's eyes. And I have to say, McGee, she is so CUTE! "

" Abby... "

" No! Look at this Gibbs, all of you! Cuteness like this is important. " She pulled the video feed from the NCIS entrance from when the girl was using her 'puppy dog eyes' with the doorman. " Look at those eyes. "

" Wow. Are you sure she's your kid, Probie? Because that face is adorable. That expression is a weapon, like the bosses ' stare of doom', but instead of crushing your soul, it makes you all mushy. " Said Tony, getting a glare from Tim.

" Right! Gibbs, there is no way that face killed anyone. " Abby said, pointing to the screen.

" Abby I don't think that adorableness is enough evidence. " Said Ziva.

Gibbs phone rang.

" Yeah. Be right down Duck. "

"Good job Abbs. " He leaned and kissed her cheek. The agents left the lab and made their way to Autopsy.

In Autopsy Ducky was standing next to a table, photos of Michelle's autopsy disposed in a way to form a 'body'.

" Jethro! I have much to tell. "

" It's why I'm here Duck. "

" First thing the Autopsy report. Michelle Barron died from exsanguination. She suffered three stabs to the chest, none hit the heart, but the damage would make her death rather fast. There's not much signs of hesitation on the wounds. She also has bruised on her face, like she received a back hand slap, and another one on her left shoulder, like she was held down while being stabbed. The back of the head has and injury, it hit a hard fat surface fast, probably the floor. " He spoke while pointing to the injuries on the pictures.

" So she was struck, fell and was held down while being stabbed? " Asked Ziva.

" That would be my best guess from what I could gather from pictures and the report. "

" How about the size of the person to be able to do this Ducky? " Asked Tim, hoping for an answer that could clear Noelle as a suspect.

" I takes a lot strength to hold someone down, but Michelle was most likely still a bit disoriented from the fall, so it would not take as much. I'm sorry Timothy, but my findings do not rule out Noelle as a suspect. "

" What else Duck? "

" Well Jethro, I did not have much time to do a deeper investigation, but I skipped through the reports and statements that Timothy e-mailed to me. And, I have to say, the police went from the beginning with the assumption that she was guilty. Especially because of a statement given by one of her teachers, one Johnathan Miller, he said that previous to the crime Noelle was getting more and more angry with her mother. He said that she even mentioned that, if pressured, she would, and I quote, ' snap '. "

" So is likely she did it? " Asked Tony.

" It is possible Anthony, from what I learned about her life she had a lot to handle from a very young age, basically being denied a childhood. But, there is a lot of other statements that make me wonder. Other teachers and colleagues of hers, they all say that her behavior was not angrier, but on the contrary, she acted more like she was depressed. That she wouldn't answer when others spoke to her. The woman who works at the school cafeteria said she was skipping lunch. The nurse said she was getting sick a lot. This kind of behaviour does not match the one from someone who is at the verge of ' snapping'."

" So what do you say? She was faking or is he lying? "

" Either one is possible. But I do not know why she would. I mean it certainly brings doubt to the murder rage theory, but why would she acted depressed around everyone except Mr. Miller. "

" Maybe she thought he would not say anything, according to the school he took Noelle under his wing, gave her private classes... Maybe she assumed he would lie for her. " Ziva said, looking deep in thought.

" Perhaps. Being neglected by her mother, is likely she would form a bond with the first adult that would pay attention to her, maybe she assumed the bond was mutual. "

" Thanks Duck. "

" You're welcome Jethro. But may I ask, you will get the case transferred to NCIS, won't you? "

" Of course. "


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Vance was working on some paperwork when the door from his office opened.

" Gibbs. You do know the concept of knocking on doors right? "

" Don't have the time now Leon. "

" What do you need Gibbs? "

" I need Michelle Barron's murder case to get transferred to us. "

" Who is Michelle Barron? And why should her murder be an NCIS matter? "

" McGee's daughter is wanted for her murder. "

" McGee doesn't have a daughter. "

" He just learned about her. Got a letter from the vic. "

" She killed her own mother? "

" Maybe. "

" Maybe? I thought you said she's already wanted for the crime. "

" Abby and Ducky found discrepancies on the reports. "

" Of course you already started working on it. "

" She's McGee's kid. We'll make sure she actually did it before they send her to prison. "

" I make a few calls. Where did this happened? "

" Alameda, California. "

" Good, at least there's a Navy base there. I'll have the case and evidence sent here. You can work on it in the time between our own cases. "

" This is our case. "

" No it isn't Gibbs. And it's going to be hard enough to convince the Alameda Police Department that it is. Anything else? "

" No. "

Gibbs turned and left the office.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It took two days for the boxes from Alameda PD to arrive. Abby got immediately to work, and she was not happy about the quality of the work that the police had done. The first thing she did was a paternity test. Noelle was indeed McGee's daughter.

Since the crime was three years old, the body was no longer available for Ducky, but he listened to the voice recordings from the police ME, and was helping with a psychological report on Noelle and her mother and comparing it to the clues given by the crime.

The agents looked at the crime scene photos, comparing it to the statements and interviews made by the detectives responsible for the case. They called people to ask them more questions.

They did all that on their time between other cases, and in their time off. A week had passed since they started. Currently they were all around the table at Abby's lab, to discuss what they had.

" You start Abbs. "

" Well I tested the knife first. " She held up the murder weapon, that was inside an evidence bag. " All prints on it were indeed Noelle's, not a single one from Michelle, wich is weird, it was her knife, from her kitchen. Although from what I could test in the other items from their kitchen that the police collected, most of the prints in the kitchen were Noelle's, only a few from Michelle. "

" I guess is safe to say Michelle was not the one doing the cooking. " Said Tony.

" Yes. The prints on the knife were a bit smudged, that could happen if someone held it while wearing gloves or using a piece of fabric. "

" So, someone could have used a glove knowing that Noelle would be the one to take the fall? " Asked Tim.

" Could be, can't prove that she was not the one doing it though. Now for the blood. There's two types on the blade, Noelle's and Michelle's. For obvious reason there's a lot more of Michele's, it goes from the tip to the handle. Noelle's blood however is just on the tip. And it's a weird place to have blood if you cut yourself while holding the knife, unless there's some sort of struggle or it was intentional. If it was a unitentional cut the most likely place to the blood to end up is in the middle of the blade. "

" Someone could have cut her after killing her mother. " Said Ziva.

" While killing her mother Ziva. " Said Abby with a smile.

" What do you mean? "

" The blood was on layers. A first of her mother's blood, a second with her's and then a lot more of her mother's. "

" Not likely that she stopped attacking her mother, got herself cut, and then finished attacking. " Said Ducky. " If she really was, angry with her mother and lost control. "

" And I found more. " She walked to her computer and opened a photo from the crime scene. It showed a wall with two paintings. " What do you see in this picture? "

" Two ugly flower paintings. " Said Tony immediately.

 _Twack_

" Thank you Boss. "

" There's a spot next to them, it's a slightly lighter color. " Said Ziva, always focused to details.

" Exactly! And that spot is the exact same size as the two paintings. Looks like it was a three-piece decoration. But, the other painting was not found. And the other two here, they wood panels, they're heavy, not simple to lose. "

" Why would she take that with her? " Asked Tony.

" She wouldn't, but the killer would. " Said Tim. They turned to him. " If the painting is heavy, Noelle could have used it as a weapon to attack the killer. And he took with him, probably because it had his DNA. "

" So, someone just got in the house and killed your mom, you attack that person and goes around the house collecting things and runs away? Disappears for three years before appearing out of nowhere to deliver a letter your mother wrote? " Said Tony, thinking out loud. " If she didn't do it, why run? "

" Well Anthony, from what we learned about her she had no friends, no family left no one to turn to. If she had just saw her mother killed she would be scared. But I see your point. She did not just ran, she disappeared, quite effectively, if I may add. That is quite extreme. " Said Ducky " Why would she? "

" She would disappear if she knew the killer. And if the killer knows that she saw everything. " Said Gibbs.

" Or if she was originally a target too. " Said Tim " And seeing how this person made sure to frame her, I don't think she would feel safe with the police. They started the investigation already putting the blame on her. "

They stared at the crime scene photos. It was getting clear that Noelle was not only being framed, but was also in danger.

" I have on question. " Said Tony. " How exactly does a 15-year-old disappears completely for three years if she doesn't have any friends? I mean, if she didn't wanted to deliver the letter her mother wrote, she would still be in the wind. "

" It's easy to disappear if there's no one to go back to. " Gibbs said. " No other choice but keep moving forward. "

" But someone would have noticed a kid walking around with no family or friends. "

" Not if she had a good story. " Said Tim. " If I had not read that letter I would not have found her suspicious. She knows how to stay calm and tell a story. "

" But where was she all this time? "

" You can ask her when we find her DiNozzo . " Said Gibbs.

" So if she is being framed and running for her life, who is she running from? " Asked Abby.

" In the statements the police got there was no mention of someone wishing harm to her mother. " Said Ziva. " At best people thought she was a bitch. No Offense McGee. "

" None taken. Broke up with her for a reason. "

" She was a bitch but not one big enough to be killed. She was harsh but fair to everyone. "

" Except her own daughter. The witch. " Muttered Abby.

" I looked through her finances, nothing stands out. " Says McGee. " But she was making frequent calls to a Doctor Ortega, she's an oncologist. She had stomach cancer, it was not looking good. I called, the doctor gave her one year, at best. "

" So if someone was gunning for her, all they had to do was wait. " Tony pointed out

" Unless she didn't tell them. This woman didn't even told people she had a daughter. " Ziva pointed out.

" The killer did. How else would the killer think to frame Noelle? " Said Tony.

" But only a hand full of people in her life knew that she had a daughter. And none had motive, most didn't even meet with her anymore. " Said Ziva.

" People that knew Michelle didn't know she had a daughter. But how about people who knew Noelle? " Asked Tim.

" So, was Noelle the target or Michelle? " Asked Abby. " Or both? "

" Nothing in the statements suggest any enemies. If anything, she was invisible. " Said Tim.

" Not to everyone Timothy. One person paid attention. " Said Ducky. " Her teacher, Mr. Miller. "

" The one that said she was angry at her mother. " Said Tony.

" And also the one to volunteer to give her private classes to help with her grades. "

" What do we know about him? " Asked Gibbs.

Tim went over to the computer and pulled a file.

" Johnathan Miller, born July 20, 1975. Single, never married. Teaches history at Noelle's school for about 4 years. Came from money, but works as a teacher to 'give back'. Does volunteer work. Colleagues say he's a great guy, friendly and polite, students love him. All around great guy. " A picture of a middle-aged man, with dark brown hair, gray eyes and a narrow face.

" You think this guy knows something, Duck? "

" From what I could gather Jethro, he was the closest person to Noelle. If she knew who was coming for her, he would be the one she would tell. "

" And if she didn't? " Asked Ziva.

" He may know something that could give us a clue. The smallest of leads, something that even him doesn't know is important. I believe that man is our best clue. " Said Ducky pointing to the photo on the screen.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It took two days for the team to arrange a video call with Mr. Miller, Gibbs wanted to look at him while they spoke.

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Tim and Ducky were at MTAC. Mr. Miller's face appeared on the screen. He was in what appeared to be an office. A book-case behind him. He was wearing a white button-down shirt.

" Good Morning, Mr. Miller. "

" Good Morning Sir. How can I help you? "

" I'm Agent Gibbs, NCIS. Those are Agent DiNozzo, Officer David, Agent McGee and Dr. Mallard. " He said pointing to each of them.

" We would like to ask you a few questions about the murder of Michelle Barron. " Cut in Gibbs.

" Oh yes. Detective Garrison said that NCIS got the case transferred to them. May I ask why, Agent Gibbs? Must be important, to get the case transferred the case to DC, instead of getting to a team closer to here. "

" We can't comment on an open investigation. "

" Right, sorry. I just got curious. What do you need to talk about? "

" We would like to ask you a couple of questions about Noelle Barron, Mr Miller. "

" What do you need to know? "

" How well did you know her? Did she ever talked about her life to you? "

" Well, I can't say we were close, but we talked a lot, yes. "

" Excuse me, Mr. Miller. " Said Ducky. " But can I ask you, why did you begin to give private classes to Noelle? "

" Noelle has a very bright mind. The problem was that her mind works in its own way. She knew all the answers, but she followed other paths to find them. Unfortunately, sometimes schools are not equipped to handle different. They assumed she was cheating. " He looked away for a second something flashing in his eyes, before turning back to them, same pleasant expression he had before. " She needed someone to teach her how to work the methods that were required by the school. I showed her how she was supposed to solve the material given to her. "

" I understand. Is this something you do often Mr. Miller? "

" Not as often as I would like Dr. Mallard. But Noelle is special, she has a real talent with her words, a plus from having a brain that doesn't work by the norms I guess. She deserved to have the chance to grow, without being dragged down by standardized tests and books. "

" Mr Miller, did Noelle ever mentioned to you anything about any enemies? " Asked Gibbs.

" Enemies? Why? Did something happened to her? I didn't think she had been found. "

" She hasn't. We're just being through. "

" Right. Well, she didn't have many friends, that's for sure. A lot of bullies that called her names. But I don't even think it ever came to more than name calling. She didn't mentioned anything. Her only real problem was her mother. " The same flash passed again through his eyes at mentioning the girl's mother, as soon as it appeared, it was gone.

" How ? Did she say anything? " Asked McGee.

" I don't like to speak ill of the dead Agent. " He looked down, then back at them. " But that woman had no business being a mother. She blamed Noelle for her own failings. She neglected her. The girl sometimes skipped meals because her mother forgot to give her money for food. With all she did, I'm not surprised what happened. Noelle didn't told me everything, but the little she did was enough. "

" You told the police that Noelle was angry at her mother, about to 'snap' ? " Asked Gibbs.

"Yes, she was cursing her and saying that she would not take it anymore. "

" Did she said anything about people threatening her or her mother? Someone that she mentioned as acting weird, or paying to much attention to her or Michelle? "

" No. I can't think of anything, sorry. Why do you ask, Agent? Do you believe that Noelle was in some sort of trouble? "

" Just standards questions. "

They kept talking for a while, Mr Miller answered all their questions without fail. After they finished the call Gibbs was the first to speak.

" What do you think Duck? "

" Well Jethro, he certainly seems as good as his file. "

" Seems? "

" I can't say for sure Jethro, but something does not fit about him. "

Gibbs knew what he was talking about, his gut was turning, there was something he was missing here.

" Was I the only one to see that look on his face every time Michelle was mentioned? " Asked Tony.

" No Tony, you were not. But I can not say that I blame him. " Said Ziva.

" Where do we go from here? " Asked Tim.

" I believe we will not solve this until we find Noelle, Timothy. She holds all the answers. " Said Ducky.

" Ducky, she's been in hiding for three years, without any leads, being a minor. As she grows it will only get harder. It will take a miracle. " He sighed and left MTAC, before he left they heard him speak. " We'll never find her. "

But his miracle was coming.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Two weeks later

Madeline was leaving work, she didn't use her car for work, so she walked to the bus station.

For the last week, she has felt uneasy. Everywhere she went she could feel someone watching her. She had just ignored it at first, but it was getting harder and harder to. The familiar tunes of ACDC's Back in Black started coming out from her pocket.

" Hello. "

" Hey Madie. "

" Hey Dean. How are you doing? "

" I'm good. And before you ask, Sam's good too. How about you and the twins? "

" They're great, speaking more and more by the day. They not shy around Ms. Smith anymore, wich makes me feel better. "

She was walking down the street and walking over her shoulder, she was nervous, she felt like someone was about to jump her. Her nervousness was clear in her voice.

" Madie? Are you okay? You sound nervous. "

" What? Oh right. It's nothing. Just my imagination playing tricks on me. "

" Tricks how? What's going on? " His concern was clear in his voice.

" It's just that, I don't know. Have you ever got the felling that there's someone watching you? This past week I just can't seem to shake this felling off. "

" You think someone is after you? "

" No. I don't think so. Every time I look back there's no one there. That's just my mind playing tricks on me. Maybe I'm working too hard. "

" Right. You got the knife I got you? "

" Yes Dean. I never leave home without it. "

" Good. When you get home just make sure all the doors and windows are locked. Just get in the car and go home. "

" I'm taking the bus. "

" What? Why? "

" Because cars use something called gas, and it costs money. I'm trying to save money however I can. "

" How much money will you save if you get attacked by a sicko in the bus? You're using your car from now on. "

" Excuse me? Who died and made you boss? "

" Sorry. Please take the car. "

She was already at the bus station, she leaned against the street light pole.

" I'll see what I can arrange. I don't think I can get parking spaces around here, but I'll do my best. "

" Thank you! "

" And you complain when I start 'mothering' you and Sam. "

" Hey! Me and Sam can take care of ourselves. "

" Tell Bobby that, he told me a lot of stories Dean Winchester. And what are you implying? That I can't take care of myself? "

" It's not that. I just... " He sighed " You know we're getting off subject. I called to say Sam and I are going to D.C. "

" Really? That's great! I haven't seen you in forever. "

" Yeah, we miss you too. "

" Is it a case? Something I should be worried about? "

" Possibly a bunch of vamps. Some guys dropping with no blood. You don't fit the usual victims profile, but watch out, okay? "

" Sure. When will you get here? "

" Tomorrow afternoon. "

" Great. See you then. "

" See ya. "


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next morning Abby drove to a confectionary store called The Douce Pluie, people said they had the best _pain au chocolat_ in town. Tony had told her about what Timmy had said after their talk with Mr. Miller, and he's been kind of down ever since. Today she would bring him a little sugar to sweeten his day.

She entered the store and breathed in the smell of the various sweet products. The store was full, a lot of people getting their breakfast. She looked at the various products displayed. A robust man and a short woman were on the other side, packaging the order in travel boxes.

" Hello, Sir? "

" Yes, Miss? "

" A friend of mine needs cheering up. I heard that you guys have the best _pain au chocolat_ here. What else do you recommend? "

He thought about it for a second.

" The chocolate chip cookies, guaranteed confort food. " He took one and gave it to her. " Our new apprentice makes them. People always come back saying that it's the best for when they're ' felling down'. "

She ate the cookie, it was really amazing. She felt like she was siting in her grandma's kitchen eating her food, while grandma gave her a kiss on her head.

" O My God! This are amazing! "

" Told you. "

" I will want two dozens of these please. "

" Alright. You can pay in the corner there. I'll put them in a box for you. "

She paid for the cookies and came back to get her order. Just as the man handed her the box, the door behind him opened, a tall girl with a basket full of baked goods.

" Ah! Madeline with our madelines! " Say the man.

" Greg, won't you ever get tired of this joke? " The girl answered with a smile. " People will start to think that you don't knows any other ones. "

Abby was in shock, her mind racing. ' OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! '. Right in front of her was Noelle Barron!

" Madie, let me introduce you to another fan of your cookies. " The man pointed to Abby.

" I hope he didn't over sold them Miss. But I'm glad you like them. "

Abby took a second to find her voice.

" No-o . No. They're awesome. " She couldn't stop staring at the girl, and it was clear she was getting uncomfortable. " I have to go. "

She ran to her car and raced to the Navy Yard. When she got there she went straight to the bullpen. The team was already there.

" GIBBS! TIM! GIBBS! TIM! GIBBS! TIM! GIBBS! TIM! GIBBS! TIM! GIBBS! TIM! "

" What is it Abbs? " Asked Gibbs, concerned, seeing the young woman running into the bullpen with a pink box on her hands.

" Tim was sad, so I went to buy him sweets, but when I got there was this amazing cookies, and this really nice guy. Then I bought them.-" She was speaking so fast they couldn't understand a word she was saying.

" Abby, I can't understand you calm down! " Gibbs said standing up.

" I found her. "

The other agents stood up as well, they did not have to ask who she was talking about.

" What? " They said together.

" She works as an apprentice at this place called The Douce Pluie. " She placed the box that was in her hands on McGee's desk. " She makes this cookies,and they're amazing. And she's so nice and cute. And..."

" Are you sure it was her Abby? " Asked Tony, already opening the box to get a cookie.

" Of course I'm sure Tony! I've been staring at her picture for weeks now! "

" And you came here instead of calling us? " Asked Gibbs.

" Oh My God ! What have I done! I didn't think! I just got out of there and ran here-"

" Oh MY GOD! "

They all turned to see DiNozzo eating one of the cookies, an expression of bliss on his face.

" These are the best cookies I ever had! They're like a hug in food form! "

" Told you! " Said Abby.

" Abby! Where's this store? " Asked Tim getting the conversation back on topic.

She wrote down the address for them. The second they got it, they where running towards the elevator.

Abby stared at the elevator door for a moment.

" Oh. I got to tell Ducky! " And she ran towards Autopsy.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Madeline saw the goth woman run out of the store. ' That was weird! ' She was still looking outside when she thought she saw someone in a car on the other side of the street. A very familiar someone. She pushed the basket in her hand to in Greg's hands and ran outside.

" I need a break! "

She got outside the store and looked to the window of the car parked on the other side of the street. He saw his face, his eyes. Ones that were so familiar to her. She stood in shock, frozen in fear. He opened the window, throw out something and left. The car disappeared in the corner. She crossed the street, on the sidewalk there was a childs sock. The same one she put on Robert that morning.

She turned and ran back to the store, almost getting hit by a car on the way, but she didn't notice. She ran straight into the kitchen, ignoring the questions from his colleagues.

" Nathan! Did you hear from your mother today? "

The man looked at her confused.

" Not since I left this morning. Why? "

She ran to the back grabbed her things and ran to her car.

She kept calling Ms. Smith, but kept getting voice mail. She broke as many traffic laws as humanly possible on her way towards her building. Even with all her speeding it took her one hour to get there. She ran up the stairs. Ms. Smith's apartment door was ajar. She ran inside, Ms. Smith body was on the floor on the living room, bleeding from her chest. She ran through the apartment.

" Mandy! Bobby! It's mommy! Where are you? " No answer. " Mandy! Bobby? "

She was hyperventilating, she was about to run to her place when she saw a note taped to the wall next to the front door.

She approached tears on her eyes, but she could read the words perfectly.

 _My Dear,_

 _How good to see you again. I missed you terribly, the time we were apart hurt me deeply. Why would you hurt me like that? After all I did for you._

 _I saw you in your new life of yours. I saw you with them. They're adorable, our kids. I thought I would get to know them. They look so much like you. I never thought that you would hide something like this from me. But we will talk about it when we meet._

 _Love_

 _J_

She was shaking, her legs gave out she fell kneeling on the floor. Crying and sobbing uncontrollably. After minutes of panick that felt like hours she got herself under control enough to make a call.

" Hello? "

" Sa-am? "

"Madie? Are you okay? Are you crying? "

" He too- ok them Sam. He took them from me."

" Hold on I'm gonna put you on speaker. " A second later she heard Dean's voice.

" Madie? What happened? " Dean asked.

" Who took who, Madie? " Sam said

" He took my babies. He took my babies from me. " She was sobbing, trying to control herself, but she couldn't.

" Did something happened to the kids? " They both asked.

" The twins father, he found me. And he took them. "

She heard the cursing coming from the other side of the line.

" Madie where are you? "

" I'm at Ms. Smith's place. She's dead, he left a note. "

" Madie. Listen to me. You have to hang up and call the police. "

" I can't. "

" You have to-"

" I CAN'T ! I'M WANTED FOR MURDER! I go there and they will arrest me! And no matter what I say they will never believe he did something wrong! He probably framed me for this one too! And even if by some miracle they believe me, he will kill them at the first sign of police. " She froze in the middle of her ranting. " I have to do something! " She stood from the floor and ran down the stairs.

" Madie! "

" Madie! "

" I have to find them! He won't hurt them! I won't let him! "

" CALM DOWN! " She heard Dean scream, that managed to make her stop in the middle of the stairs. " If you can't stay there go to a motel. Get a room and text us the number when you get there. "

" What?! How about Mandy and Bobby? I can't just sit and wait! "

" How are you going to find them? You wait, were only a few hours away. Find another phone and report the murder. "

" Right! I can do that! "

She got in her car and drove away. ' He will not hurt them! He won't! '.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The NCIS team arrived at the confectionary shop about 20 minutes after leaving the Navy Yard. They got out of the car, Tim stood still looking to the door. The other that were already moving to the door, noticed that he was not moving and turned to him, stopping as well.

" Tim? Are you coming? " Asked Ziva.

He took a deep breath and followed them inside the shop.

Inside they saw a few costumers and two employees talking to each other in a low tone. Tony approached them.

" Excuse me. "

They stopped talking and turned to the group of people in front of them.

" Hello. How can I help you? " Said the man.

Tim took a picture of Noelle from his pocket, and showed to him.

" Do you know this girl? "

They both looked at the picture and immediately answered.

" Of course. " They both said.

" That's Madeline, she works as an apprentice here. " Said the man.

" Can you call her for us? " Asked Gibbs.

The man and the woman looked at each other for a second.

" Who's asking? " Asked the woman.

" NCIS. " Said Tony, getting his badge from his pocket and showing to them.

" Did something happened? " Asked the man.

" We would like to ask her a few questions. Can you get her? " Said Ziva.

The man and woman looked at each other again.

" What? " Asked Tim.

" Well, she's not here. She was supposed to be, but she ran out, almost an hour ago. "

" Why? " Asked Gibbs.

" I don't know. We were here talking, she was looking outside. Then she just ran outside saying she needed a break. Stood there for a second, crossed the street. A minute later she storms in, straight to the kitchen. A minute later she's leaving, running like the devil was after her. "

" Did she said something? " Asked Tony.

" No, just ran in screaming for Nathan. "

" Nathan? " Asked Tim.

" He works in the kitchen too. "

" Can you get him? " Said Gibbs.

The man walked in to the kitchen. A minute later he came back with another man.

" Greg, told me NCIS is looking for Madeline. Why are you? "

" You're Nathan? "

" Yes. And you are? " Nathan asked, eyeing then with a suspicious look.

" I'm Agent Gibbs. These are Agent DiNozzo, McGee and Officer David. " Answered Gibbs pointing to each of them.

" I ask again, why do you want to talk to Madie? "

" She's a person of interest in a case. " Said Tony.

" What case? Madie doesn't have anything to do with the Navy. "

" Your colleague said that she left earlier running. Care to tell us why? " Said Ziva, noticing the man's suspiciousness.

" How would I know? "

" According to your friend, she was calling for you when she came into the kitchen. I would say that she was looking for you. " Said Gibbs, giving the man his glare.

The man did not answer.

" Look, we don't want to get her in trouble. We just want to talk to her, we think she needs help. " Said Tim, in a calm tone, even though inside her was getting more nervous by the minute.

" Didn't know feds work with charity now. "

" Hey! Nathan! You tell us what you know or we arrest you for obstruction of justice! " Said Tony, raising his voice.

" So much for just wanting to help huh? " He looked down and sighed. " She didn't tell me what happened. She ran inside yelled something and left just as fast. "

" What she was yelling about? " Asked Ziva.

" She asked me if I had spoken with my mother today. I said that I had not. Not since I left for work in the morning at least. "

" Why would she ask about your mother? Do they know each other? " Asked Tim.

" Yeah. She rents a place at our building. My mom babysits for her aswell. "

The agents looked taken back by the information.

" Ba...Babysits? " Asked Tim, confusion on his face.

" Yeah. She can't afford a place for the twins, my mom loves kids. Win-win situation. "

McGee froze at those words. His mind going blank.

" Where's your address? " Asked Gibbs.

The man did not look happy about it, but gave them the address anyway, along with the number for Madeline's apartment.

" DiNozzo, David, you two stay here and grab statements from the employees. I want to know everything about 'Madeline'. McGee and I are going to check her building. " He turned to Nathan. " Does this place have video surveillance? "

" Yes. The whole street has it too. " Nathan then returned to the kitchen, not happy to have been forced to speak of the girl's life to the feds.

Gibbs turned to leave, that's when the agents noticed that McGee had not moved.

" McGee. " His agent was looking forward, eyes not focussing at anything.

" McGeek? "

Gibbs walked to him and headslapped him. That took the agent out of his shock.

" Boss? "

" Come on McGee, you with me. "

Gibbs and McGee turned and left the store. Gibbs called Abby and asked her to check the cameras on the street.

In the car the silence was heavy.

" Boss. I have a very bad felling about this. "

" Me too McGee. "


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

When they finally manage to get to the address Nathan gave them, the police was already there. The alarms in their heads start going crazy at the sight.

They walk over to an officer, got their badges and flash them to the police officer.

" What happened here? " Asked Gibbs.

" 911 call reporting a dead body. There's not sign of it being Navy related. Why are you here? "

" Person in this building is related to one of our cases. Who's in charge? "

" That would be Detective Masters. He's inside. "

They enter the building and follow the line of police officers leading to the crime scene. Nathan's mother's apartment. A man sees them.

" Who are you? Who let you in? "

" Agents Gibbs and McGee. NCIS. "

" Nobody called you. "

" She's related to one of our cases. "

The man pinched the bridge of his nose.

" I'm assuming you want to take over. "

" That's right. "

While Gibbs spoke to the officers, McGee called DiNozzo.

" DiNozzo. "

" It's McGee. We got a problem here. We found a body. Looks like is Nathan's mother. "

" Danm. Any sign of Noelle? "

" No. Just a body. Are you done with the statements? "

" We got a lot. Not much to tell, she didn't talk much about her life. We pass by the Yard and get the van. We'll be there as soon as we can. Did you already called Ducky? "

" No. "

" I'll let him know. "

McGee came back to the crime scene. The woman was lying on the floor, she had toys around her. He looked around and his eyes stooped in a piece of tape on the wall. He looked closely at it. It looked like there was a bit of paper on it.

" Boss! "

" What is it? "

" There was a paper here. Do you see it somewhere? "

" We'll find it when the rest of the team gets here. Now, the police left a guard to watch the scene. We'll go to Noelle's place. "

They stopped in front of her door. It was ordinary, except for the symbol on the doorknob.

" What's that? A pentagram? "

" Looks like it, McGee. "

" Why would she have a pentagram on her door? "

" She wouldn't McGee. This place is rented. "

They picked the lock and got in. They walked around in silence for a few minutes. Looking at the apartment, at the objects in the girl's life. Almost everything were for small kids. Toys, blankets, the clothes in the basket. It didn't have a lot of furniture, only the essential. The first room had two beds for kids, more toys, nightlight, story books, stickers all over the walls, closet full of clothes.

The other room had a single bed, a bedside table with a lamp and the closet. It was clean and simple, like a hotel room. A picture was on the bedside table, two small children, twins, holding hands and running in the grass. They had black hair and green eyes. The girl was wearing a ACDC shirt with shorts that had flowers on it, yellow sneakers. The boy had a Mettalica shirt, light blue shorts and red sneakers. The were smiling, and had chocolate all over their faces. They were stretching their hands towards someone who was out of the picture.

McGee was about to pick the picture up, before he could do it Gibbs hand appeared, an extra pair of gloves on his hands. McGee put them on and picked the picture from the table. They looked at it in silence.

" Sometimes I think I'm dreaming Boss. "

Gibbs didn't answer, he knew that his agent just needed him to listen.

" From one day to the other I have a daughter I've never met. Then this? Grandkids? How can I be a grandfather? I not even a father! Not really! "

McGee turned to him, voice getting higher.

" She needed someone and I was not there! She had to go through life alone, everyone treating her like she was nothing. How could I not know? How could Michelle hide this from me? Allow this to happen! "

" McGee. " Gibbs's voice stopped his ranting. " Your daughter needs you. And you can't help her if you're panicking. Get it together so that we can help her! "

Tim breathed deep for a moment

" You're right. "

" Good. "

" I'm gonna wait for the van outside. "

The van arrived about one hour later, along with Ducky and Palmer. They started to process the crime scene. Ducky made the preliminary observations and sent Mr. Palmer with the body to NCIS. Gibbs wanted him to take a look at Noelle's, or better, Madeline's apartment.

They were about done when Ziva found a piece of paper under the cabinet next to the front door.

" I've found something. " The others walked to her. " It's a note. "

She held it up and they all read it, minus Ducky who was at Madeline's apartment. There was fury in their eyes after reading the note.

" I guess we were right then. She was running from someone. And the bastard kidnapped her kids. " Said Tony.

" When we find him I will like five minutes alone with him Gibbs. " Said Ziva darkly.

" Well get in line. " Said Gibbs.

They finished with the crime scene and moved to Madeline's apartment. They looked, took some pictures, bagged some things as evidence and got back to the Yard.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Madeline was sitting on the floor of the motel. Leaned against the bed and the bedside table. Memories passing through her mind, past and present. Her mother, dying. Her kids missing. His letter. Memories of him, a mad look in his eyes.

The hours had passed. Sometimes it felt like she was sitting on that floor all her life, other times she felt like she had just arrived.

She turned her head when she heard the knock on the door. She stood and ran to the door opening without even checking who it was, she didn't have to, she knew who was there.

" Sam? Dean? "

When the door opened, they saw her, hair in messy, eyes red, tears on her face. She came forward and hugged them both at the same time. New strength coming to her crying.

They hugged her back for a moment.

" Madie? " Sam asked. " Why don't we go inside? We need you to tell us what happened. "

She took a few deep breaths and raised her head, getting her emotions under control. She let go of them and got back to the motel room, the guys following her and closing the door behind them.

She started pacing the room in front of the two beds. The boys took that as clue that they should sit. They did and watched her pace for about a minute, hugging herself. Until she suddenly stopped.

" What do you need to know to find them? " She looked at them, eyes less teary, now they where hard and determined.

" From the beginning. " Dean said.

" Alright. The day began normal. Wake up, dress and feed the kids. Given them breakfast. Take a quick shower, put my work clothes. Drop the kids at Ms. Smith's. Go to work. " She was pacing as she spoke. " At work was normal, until about 8 am, I was talking to a costumer, after she left I kept looking outside. That's when I saw his face, in a car across the street. I'm thinking that maybe I was wrong. I was not. I saw him throw something out the window, and leave. I can't say for sure what car it was, but the street has a lot of cameras. After he left I crossed the street. I saw a childs sock on the street. Just like the one I put on Robert in the morning. " Her voice began to fail a bit, but she took a deep breath and continued to talk. " I ran back to the kitchen. Asked Nathan if he had spoken to his mother today. He said not since he left to work. So I grabbed my things and got in the car. I tried calling Ms. Smith, but she wasn't answering. I got to my building about one hour later. I went to her place. The door was open. She was on the floor, dead, wound on her chest. I ran all over the apartment, the kids were not there. I was about to look outside when I saw a note taped to the side of the door. It was from him. " She took another deep breath. " It said: ' My Dear, How good to see you again. I missed you terribly, the time we were apart hurt me deeply. Why would you hurt me like that? After all I did for you. I saw you in your new life of yours. I saw you with them. They're adorable, our kids. I thought I would get to know them. They look so much like you. I never thought that you would hide something like this from me. But we will talk about it when we meet. Love, J. ' " They could hear her voice shaking while she quoted the note. " Then I called you. "

She stopped talking and walking. Sam stood and guided to the bed. They sat and she leaned against his side, he put one arm around her.

" Good. That's going to help. " Said Sam. He looked at his brother, who nodded, confirming what he knew Sam was thinking. " But there's more things we need to know. Can you tell us his name? Who he is? "

Her eyes were expressionless when she answered.

" His name is Johnathan Miller. He works as a History teacher in Alameda. That's how we met. He teaches at my former school. "

Sam saw his brother clenching his fists and standing up. He couldn't help clenching his fists aswell.

" Good. Now we have somewhere to start. Me and Dean, we're gonna look into this and we'll find them. You wait here, we're going to the car to grab a few things. " Dean was about to explode, and he did not want Madeline to see it. She was a mess as it was.

They left the motel room, when they closed the door, he heard the cold tone of his brother's voice.

" You go on your computer and find this bastard Sam. Because I'm going to kill him. "

" Dean- "

" He was her teacher! HER TEACHER, DAMN IT! What kind of freak does this? FUCK! And then he kidnaps her kids? OUR FAMILY?! I'm going to kill him! " The cold tone gave way to loud fury.

" I agree with the feeling. But we need to focus on finding them. And, I don't think she would want you to do that. She is going to blame herself for the rest of her life for pushing you past that line. " Dean was about to argue. " You know I'm right. I want to kill this guy as much as you do. I'm just thinking about what would be best for her. Living in guilt for the rest of her life is not what's best for her. "

Dean took a deep breath, then turned and walked towards the impala.

" Let's get our stuff and find him. "


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The team got back to the Navy Yard and started working. Tim and Ziva were at Abby's lab, looking at the surveillance videos. Ducky and Palmer were at autopsy. Tony and Gibbs were at the bullpen going over the statements they collected from Madeline's colleagues.

" According to the statements, she's going by Madeline Fogg now. Said she was 20-years-old. Mother of Amanda and Robert Fogg. Everyone liked her, arrives in time, works hard. Listens to what others say, but is not afraid to give opinions herself. Doesn't mention her private life much, aswell as respects others privacy. All around predictable, until a week ago. " Tony was talking while looking at his notes.

" What happened? " Asked Gibbs, drinking from his coffee.

" They don't know, but they said she was getting jumpy. Looking past her shoulder, scaring easily when others approached her. A few people asked her about it, she said she was ' probably just tired and imagining things'. "

" Obviously not. "

Gibbs phone rang. He listened for a second before shutting his phone.

" McGee and Ziva got something from the videos. "

They got to the lab to find the occupants of the room looking at a computer screen.

" What did you found? "

" We managed to gather videos from the store and the surrounding area to see what happened. " Said Tim. " Begins here. " He pulled a video of Abby at the store. " She exits the kitchen, talks for a minute, Abby leaves, she keeps looking outside, then here. " He paused the video and enlarged Madeline's face. " Her expressions changes. "

" That's fear. " Said Ziva.

Tim returns the screen to normal and let the video play.

" She runs outside. " He presses a few other keys. " From the outside camera, we see she keeps standing in the street, looking forward. " He open another video, this one shows the other side of the street. " Straight to this car. " It was a dark sedan. " We could not get a face on the driver, but we got the plates. A few seconds after she exits the store, the driver throws a small object out the window and drives away. She crosses the street picks it up and runs back inside the store. " While he spoke, he changed the video to follow what he said. " Runs back to the kitchen, less than a minute later she's back, runs to this car and drives away. "

" Wow, a 1965 Cadillac Sedan DeVille. It's not in perfect condition, but it's a nice car. " Said Tony.

" What was the object on the street? " Asked Gibbs.

Tim opened a screen with an amplified view of the object.

" Looks like a small piece of fabric Gibbs. " Said Ziva. " She recognized it. And immediately asked her colleague about the woman who babysits for her. It's probably a piece of clothing from her children, it's about the size of a sock. "

The computer biped. Tim began typing and looking through several windows of video of the same street.

" What was that? " Asked Tony.

" That car, I ran recognition on the plates. " He worked for a few seconds before speaking again. " Those plates passed by this street everyday this past week. "

" That's explain what the colleagues said about her being jumpy. The guy was watching her. " Said Tony.

" If he's after her, why the sock? Why take the kids? Why not just take or kill her? " Asked Abby.

" By taking her kids first she suffers more. He's taunting her. " Said Tim, looking in the screen to a frame of his daughter's panicked expression.

" DiNozzo- "

" Put out a bolo on on both vehicles. Got it Boss. " Tony left the lab.

" What you got Abbs? "

" I did not have much time to look at this stuff yet, Gibbs. But I can say that the note has Noelle's prints. But those are the only ones. I'm still testing the other objects, and waiting for samples from Ducky. "

" David, with me. Tim find out where she is! This guy too. "

Gibbs and David went to Autopsy.

" Jethro. I understand your urgency, but I did not have the time to give work on this woman yet. "

" Tell me what you already got. "

" Well, this poor woman was shot. And she has some bruising in her arm, like if someone held it hard. "

" Time of death? "

" I would put it around 7 o'clock. "

" That's all you got? "

" About this woman yes. But I have been thinking about what I saw in Noe, better say, Madeline's apartment. "

" What about it, Ducky? " Asked Ziva.

" Well, I could not find a single object that could be a memoir of the life she led as Noelle. And everything in the apartment is either a basic necessity or is for her kids. That is clear when we compare the rooms. Her's is bare, impersonal, only a picture of the children in the table, nothing more to decorate it. The children's room in the other hand, is full of color, comfortable, objects that would bring comfort to her children. "

" And, what do you get from that? " Asked Gibbs.

" Well, from I could see and what I know about her past, the girl is determined to be the best mother she can, to not make the mistakes her mother made. She had transformed from a girl into a mother, is her identity, she lives for them. If that's healthy is another matter, what I'm saying is, she may not have done anything wrong or violent so far, but with her children, her reason to live, in danger, if something happens to them..."

" It can trow her over the edge. " Said Gibbs, following the ME's train of tought.

" Yes. I don't doubt that her life is in danger, but the man who took her children is also. Not that I feel bad about his safety. She managed to suffer through a lot, and still be a good person. I worry what would happen with her, if she crosses that line. "


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Madeline was pacing the room. They had been working for hours. Sam was on his computer and Dean was out seeing what he could get from the crime scene and the police. She was going insane! ' I can't just stand here and do nothing! My babies are in the hands of a manniac. I have to be out there, finding them. '

" You're going to open a hole on the floor. "

She turned to Sam.

" What? "

" You are going to open a hole on the floor. " He said Slowly, punctuating every word.

" I just can't sit and do nothing! There is got to be something I can do! "

" We are doing everything that can be done in the moment. We don't know where he is! What are you going to do? Check the entire town, the entire state? He could be half way through the state away now! "

" No, he's not. I'm still here, he would not have left the note if he was interested in the kids only. He's after me. All this is just psychological torture. Punishment for leaving him. "

Sam looked deep in though for a moment.

" Do you have any idea what he'll do next? "

" No. " She walked to the wall and punched it. " God! He could be killing them right now! And I have no idea where they are! " She punched the wall again. " We have to draw him out. "

She turned to Sam, who had an incredulous expression on his face.

" What? "

" We have to draw him out. Make him come to us. You and Dean have done this before while on hunts. How do you think we could do that? "

" People are much more complicated than monsters Madie. With monsters you just put a person in the middle of the room and wait for the moment they come out to eat. "

She was quiet for a minute, looking for a plan.

" He's not a person. He's a wolf in sheep's clothing. And we do have a bait. The only problem is making sure he'll come to eat. "

" No, no way! "

The door opened and Dean came in to the room.

" No what? "

" Madie is thinking about playing bait! "

" WHAT? No way! "

" Why not! It's me he wants. And the more time he is with them, the more time he has to find the slightest of reasons to kill them. "

" The more reason for you to stay the hell away from him! " Yelled Sam.

She walked over to Sam, and looked down at him ( that was possible because he was seating. ).

" Those are MY children Samuel. And I will do EVERYTHING to save them, DO YOU UNDERSTAND? " Her eyes were full of fury, cold as ice and hot as hell at the same time, Sam and Dean had seen a lot, but that was a scary sight.

They were quiet for a minute.

" Yes, I understand. "

" Good. " She turned to Dean, her eyes normal again. " What did you found? "

" Uhnn. " He went to the bed and sat. " Well, NCIS is handling the investigation. "

" What? Why? Ms. Smith didn't have anything to do with the Navy. "

" No. But you do. " Said Sam. " Timothy McGee. "

" I only saw him once. To deliver the letter. I didn't even said my name. "

" Depends on what was on the letter. " Said Dean.

" You're saying that whatever was on the letter, made him look into her death. And that, got him looking for me. " She walked to Sam's bed sat on it and lay back. " Fuck! I tought things got not get worse! Why does this keep happening? "

Sam looked at her, a curious expression on his face.

" Why looking into your mother's death lead to him searching for you? "

Memories of the night of her mother's death made their way back into her head. She rubbed her face and with her hands still covering her eyes, answered in a quiet tone.

" I'm wanted for her murder. "

That surprised them.

" What? "

" Yes. Now in top of having that man out there, I have the feds gunning for me. "

" Madie, there's no way you would kill anyone. " Said Dean.

" They're the police Dean. You know better than anyone, they just see the easier answer. "

" What happened? " Asked Sam, using the tone of voice he used in victims.

" I was framed. Johnathan did it. " Remembering her mother's death got her breath to quicken. The angry calm that could help get her children back made way to more panicking. And the tought of not being able to stay calm to help her babies increased her panick. More tears slipped behind her hands.

She felt someone sit next to her on the bed. A hand pulled her up into a firm hug. She hugged back, and buried her face in to his shirt until she could get emotions under control, that took several minutes.

She pulled back, drying the tears from her face.

" Sorry, my emotions are just slowing us down. "

" No, don't worry. " Said Dean, who she have been hugging. " We gonna get them back, that bastard is going to regret ever coming to know you and you're not getting arrested. If anyone can find a way its us. And Bobby. "

" Oh God! Bobby, I forgot to call him! "

" We already did while we were on the road. He's coming here to help. " Said Sam.

" What do we do now? " She asked.

" I've checked the video from the street and got the plate of his car. All about finding it now. " He pressed a few more keys and gave a small smile. " Wich should be a lot easier now, because there's a BOLO out for it. "


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The team had not gone home. They were all working through the night, trying to find a clue that would lead somewhere. Gibbs's phone rang.

" Gibbs. " He listened for a few seconds. " Coming Duck. " He shut the phone. " Ducky got something. "

The team followed him to Autopsy. Ducky was sitting in front of a table, two small notebooks in front of him.

" Jethro! I finished reading these journals you found in Madeline's apartment. And I found something interesting. These are small tales and poems she wrote. She has talent. "

" That's it? "

" No, what makes them interesting for us is what we can learn from them. " He grabbed one of them. " This one I would say was the first book. "

" What makes you say that? " Asked Tim.

" You're a writer Timothy, you know that it doesn't matter how hard one may try, the words are always a reflection of the author. "

He opened the notebook and turned a few pages.

" The first stories, for example, this one called ' As Full As A Void ', talks about a person that is blind in the middle of a crowd, disoriented, searching for guideness, the character screams for help, only to have his pleas lost in the deafening noise that surrounds him. " He turned a few more pages. " All the pages in the beginning have the same ' theme ', you can say, the character always lacks something, is always alone and confused. Until, after a few pages that changes. The stories and poems talk about a light in the darkness, hope, love, happiness. The characters that used to be alone, find another one, that saves them. In these one the main character is never alone by the end. "

" You think that she was writing about what happened to her? " Asked Tony.

" Yes Anthony. But the changes in the writing don't end here. " He turned a few more pages. " In here, the character that is saved begins to merge with his savior, in a way. "

" What? " Asked Ziva, confused.

" Well, in this poem for example, there's a spark of fire that's dying, she meets an empty lamp that says that he will save her life, she could survive inside of him, but once inside, she could never leave. She accepts, and transforms from a spark of fire, into a lighted lamp, her identity merged with the lamp. The next one, show this very clearly too, is a tale about a girl who got lost in the forest, only that she tripped and got hurt, she's bleeding and dying. She meets what in the tale is called a spirit three, a form of forest god. He says he can safe her life, but to do it she would have to become a tree, and bury her roots along with his, staying forever connected to him and the forest. "

" That's so creepy! " They all turned to the small device in Ducky's desk. Abby was there, listening to them.

" Hello Abigail. It is indeed ' creepy ', but unfortunately it gets worse. " He turns few more pages. " In the stories that follow, the characters are always trapped, but she uses objects like ropes, locked doors, chains. The ways in wich the characters are bound get more physical and violent. Like this poem, it does not have a name, but it tells the story of a hand, that was alone and then, she meet another hand, that caresses her, holds her. But then the hold begin to get tighter and tighter. At first, the hand doesn't mind, because it knows that the other hand can be gentle also, but it get tighter to the point that she can not move. And the fingers of the second hand begin to bury themselves beneath the first hand's skin. "

" Ugh. " Said Tony.

" What does that tell you, Duck? " Gibbs asks.

" How many time have you seen a woman justify her partner's jealousy or possesiveness Jethro. These stories talk about someone who has no choice but to be trapped by someone else. I would say that she was in a relationship with a very possessive person. "

" The type that would kill to have her all to himself? "

" Yes. But I am not done yet. From this point in this book to the beginning of the other one. " He lays down the one he's been reading and takes the other. " The stories turn rather dark, I would suspect that, it was after her mother's death. In these stories, the people around the character die, or the character himself ends up mutilated, I won't go into the details. The point is that these deaths are always directly or indirectly to blame on the main character. The guilt is always there. After these, the theme changes again. The character is hurt, being hunted and looking for sanctuary. "

He opens the book and turns a few pages.

" The stories get a happier tone after this one, The Order. In this a girl is travelling, and decides to spend the night in an abandoned castle, but once in there she's attacked by the ghost that haunted it. She got hurt, stabbed in the leg. She was about to die, when two knights came and rescued her. They took her to their base, and cured her leg. She met their leader and they told her all about ' The Order ', a group of knights that destroyed monsters. She then decided to live with them as one of their own. " He turned other pages. " from this point on, the stories always have a happy ending, and some look more like regular child stories, that you would read at night. This goes on, stories about resurrection and transformation. A lot about heros and knights. Here and there you can find others with darker themes but the are more sparse. "

" That's when she managed to find herself a new life. " Said Gibbs.

" But not alone. " Said Tim, looking to the pages of the book in Ducky's hand. " She was saved, rescued, rescuers that kept appearing in her stories. "

" What are you getting at McGee? " Asked Abby.

" You get rescued by someone, they give you a new safe life. Then your kids get in danger, you think the cops are after you. Who would you call for help? "

" Your knights in shining armor. " Said Ziva.

" DiNozzo, what do you got in Madeline Fogg? " Asked Gibbs.

" Not much Boss. Born in Cathedral City, California, on May 16. 20 years old. Graduated from an online school. But no problems with the police. No address with the post office. But the few times she needed to send something in the mail to graduate officially, she sent it from the post office from Sioux Falls, South Dakota. "

" Find who she knew in that place. "

" Yes boss. "

" Yes Gibbs. "

The three agents left the Autopsy room.

" That's my cue too. " Said Abby, her face disappearing from the screen.

" Anything else Duck? "

" Not at the moment Jethro. But, there is something I'm missing. I'll go over these again, to see if I can find any clue to the identity of the father of her children. "

" The kidnapper may not be the father. "

" No he may not, but the note suggest that, he believes he is. And from the language he used, he most likely is the other figure in her writings. "

" Call me when you get anything. " Gibbs said, as he left for the bullpen.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

" What you got? " Said Gibbs, strolling in the bullpen, a new coffee at hand.

" I called the Sherif station, in Sioux Falls. " started Tony. " And, got lucky. The officer Johnson who answered the phone knows Madeline, was a regular at the diner she used to work at. In fact, he was the one to take her to the hospital when she was in labour. On september 23 of 2009. Where she gave birth to Amanda and Robert Fogg. " He said, reading his notes. " I asked him about her friends. He said that from what he could say, she was close to an Emily Gray, owner of the diner where she used to work and a man called Robert Singer, says that she arrived in town saying she was an emancipated minor, and he was a friend of the family. Also, he went often to the diner, never bought anything, just spoke with Madeline. "

" What did he tell you about Mr. Singer? " Asked Tim, typing the name on his computer.

" Well, he's an old guy, mid 50's, the town drunk, owns a salvage yard. Suspicious type, doesn't like visitors. Been arrested a couple of times, nothing big enough to send him to prison though, just spending the night in a cell. Why, Probie? Think he knows where she is? "

" I think if anyone in that town knows, it's him. " He answered.

" Elaborate, McGee. " Said Gibbs.

" Think about the story she wrote Boss. The two knights, they bring the girl to their leader. She arrived in town saying that he was an old friend of the family. And the names of her children, one is named after her grandmother, the woman who was the only decent example of parenting she had. And the other, named Robert. He's important to her. " McGee said.

" Find him then. "

McGee went to his computer and began typing. DiNozzo took the phone to call Sioux Fall again.

A few minutes later, Tony hang up the phone.

" The sherif tried calling Singer, no answer. She'll go to his place and see if he's there. But told us not to hold our breaths, he goes hunting a lot. "

Half an hour later they got a call. Mr. Singer was not home.

" Maybe he is hunting, the sherif said he does it often. " Said Ziva.

" Or, he's already half way here. " Said Gibbs.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Dean's phone began to ring.

" Yeah? ... Hey Bobby. What's happened?...Oh great. Thanks Bobby. "

" What did he said? " Asked Sam.

" Sherif Mills called Bobby. Said that the Navy feds called asking about Madie and looking for him. "

" Oh great! " Madie said, sitting on the table and holding her head with her hands.

" Why would they be looking for him? " Asked Sam.

" Apparently the officer who answered the phone said that he was close to Madie. "

" How did they know me as Madeline? " They did not had an answer to that.

They continued the way they were before, Sam on the computer trying to see if he could find a trail to where the guy was. Dean, who was cleaning his guns, trying to stop from going insane, and Madie, who was helping him ( she was driving them mad with her pacing ).

A short while after, the information they wanted came. They were listening to the police communications, and they had found Miller's car.

They all went for the door.

" Woah. Where do you think you're going? " Asked Dean, pushing her back to the room.

" I'm going with you. No discussion. "

" Yes, discussion. "

" Do I need to repeat what I said to Sam? And besides, what do you think is safer? Being here ALONE or with you? "

He wanted to argue. But he did not had the arguments.

They got in the impala. Dean gave a gun to Madie.

" Just in case. But you're not leaving the car. The feds are for sure going to be there. "

He turned on the car and they left the motel parking lot.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

When the team heard that the BOLO on the suspects car came back, they got in the car and drove there. Gibbs's driving cut in half the time it took to get to the site.

They stopped in a busy street. The car was parked in front of a store that was closed, for renovations said the sign on the window.

They checked the car, it was empty. They approached the closed store. It did not look like it had people in it. Ziva and Gibbs positioned themselves in the front door as Tony and Tim went to the back. They searched the store but found no one. They got back to the street and looked at the suspects car.

" What do you think? Just dumped it here? " Asked Tony.

" Looks that way. " Said Tim. " I'm going to see if someone in these other stores saw anything. " He walked to the nearest store.

Ziva opened the car and popped the trunk open. Tony went to check it, while Ziva and Gibbs checked the inside of the vehicle.

They did not notice the black impala that parked farther down the block, or the occupants that observed them.

" There's nothing in here Gibbs. " Said Ziva as she checked the front seats.

" Nothing here too. " He replied.

" Hey Boss, check this out! " Said Tony from the trunk.

They got out and joined him.

" Smell that? " He asked them.

Ziva leaned as took a deep breath.

" Chloroform. "

" Look's like he spill it. " Tony pointed to a darker spot on the trunk's carpet.

" Let's get this to Abby and help McGee interview the people in these stores. DiNozzo, you join after the tow get's here. " Gibbs said.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Dean parked the car, the street was busy and the feds were searching the car.

" Alright, I guess they did not find anyone. " Said Sam.

" Guess they did not find anything either. " Said Dean

" Wait! There! They found something in the trunk. " Said Madie. " Can either of you read lips? "

" They don't seem worried. Probably nothing important. " Said Dean. " See? They're leaving. "

" To do what? " Madie saw Agent McGee leaving a store and joining the others. " There! " She pointed. " That's Agent McGee! "

" Wow. That guy wouldn't be more obvious if he had ' geek ' written on his forehead. " Said Dean.

" Relevance Dean? " Sam looked at his brothers with one of his ' bitch ' faces.

They kept looking at the team for a while.

" You know I've been thinking. Do you think they know who they are chasing? " Said Sam.

" They seemed to know enough to track down Bobby. " Answered Madie.

" No, I mean Miller. "

" Probably not. He's a great actor, ' pillar of the community ' and he successfully framed me for murder once. He's one hell of a manipulator. " She leaned back, an empty look in her eyes.

" If someone is equipped to find this guy IS the feds. We just have to put them in the right track. "

" How? Who's going to believe me? "

Sam turned to her.

" I don't know what this guy did to convince you that he's infallible, but he is not! No one is. We can do this. And besides, you don't even have to be the one to tell them. "

" What do you mean? " She said, leaning forward.

" We just have to give Bobby the NCIS number. "

" That could work. " Said Dean, still not looking away from the agents.

Madeline closed her eyes and rested her head against their seat.

" Is this the fastest way to get my children back? " She asked, it was not logical, but even after all that happened, she was still terrified of the thought of telling about him to others. The only thing keeping her from running the farthest away from him, was that he still had her babies.

" Yes. "

She took a deep breath and raised her head.

" Alright, so let's do it. "


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Timothy was in the car with the rest of the team going back to NCIS. They had nothing from the interviews, no one in the street saw a thing. His phone rang.

" McGee. "

" Is this Agent McGee of NCIS? "

" Yes, I am. Who is this? "

The other occupants of the car started to pay attention to the conversation.

" My name is Robert Singer, I understand that you would like to talk to me? "

" Mr. Singer yes! We would! "

He put the call on speaker and Gibbs parked so they could hear better.

" So listen. I already know what happened, but there are somethings that you and you're team need to know to find Madie's kids. "

" What can you tell us? "

" First: Madie never done nothing wrong, she was framed for everything. And the cops are too blind to see the truth."

" We know, when we took the case we found that it didn't make sense. "

" Well, I'll be damned! Someone with a badge has a brain, good to know. "

Tony raised an eyebrow.

" What else can you tell us? "

" The name of the bastard. The guy's name is Johnathan Miller. "

" Miller? Are you sure? "

" Yes. She told me, he's the one who took the kids and killed the sitter, also the one who killed her mother. "

The agents had looks of fury in their eyes.

" Anything else Mr. Singer? Do you know where Madeline is now? "

" I do. But I 'aint telling you. You say you believe her, but I don't trust ya. You find this bastard, save the kids and we can talk. I'm not there yet, when I get in town I go to your headquarters and we talk face to face, but just me. " The man hang up.

Gibbs started the car again, and got to the Navy Yard faster that he ever did.

When they got to the bullpen the agent ran to their desk and began trying to find Mr. Miller. Gibbs went to the evidence garage to talk to Abby.

Abby was with her head in the trunk.

" Abbs? "

" Gibbs! " She stood and looked at him, hands on her hips. " I'm good, but not that good! I barely had time to start. "

" Anything in this car connects it to Johnathan Miller? "

" Johnathan Miller? Why? "

" Singer called McGee. Said Miller is the one behind all this. "

" And you belive him? "

" So far. "

" So I'm going to strip this vehicle apart and find this bastard. " She said, turning to the car.

" I know you will Abbs. " Gibbs said with a smirk, as he went to the elevator.

The elevator opened in the Autopsy floor, Gibbs strode in the cold room. Ducky was reading at his desk.

" Duck. "

" Jethro! I've been looking for any clue to this guy identity, there are some, but no names. But I can say a lot about his personality- "

" Does Johnathan Miller fits this personality, Duck? "

" Why do you ask? "

" Robert Singer called, says Miller is the guy. Does he fit the profile? "

" Well, his position as her teacher would give him the ideal situation to approach her, she was a young girl desperate for approval and he an authority figure that gave it. That situation would fit in the stories she wrote in the beginning of her notebook. "

" And the rest of the stories? "

" It would not be the first person to be one way in public and another in private. The stories she wrote suggests a possessive relationship, but killing her mother, waiting three years to find her and kidnap her children, that shows a deep level of obsession. But it's possible. "

" Thanks Duck. "

Gibbs went back to the bullpen.

" Boss, I called Miller's school. They said he took a vacation. " Said Tim. " Actually, he asked for it two days after we spoke with him. "

" There's no answer in his home Gibbs. " Said Ziva hanging up her phone.

" Alright, I want everything on this guy. He's somewhere here, and I want to know where. " Said Gibbs sitting at his desk. " DiNozzo, call our nearest office over there, send them to this guy's place. "


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

" Gibbs, the team at Miller's place said that they found something we should see. They're sending the pictures. " Said Tony hanging up the phone.

Gibbs called Ducky while waiting for the pictures to be sent.

When the ME got to the bullpen, Tim announced that they had the pictures.

" Put them up. "

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Ducky stood in front of the plasma. And they were surprised with what they saw.

It was a room, no windows and no furniture except for a chair in the middle of it. But what was shocking was not the lack of furniture, it was the pictures, hundreds of them. They covered all the walls and some were on the floor. And all of them had one thing in common: Noelle, aka. Madeline.

" Oh My! "

" That is disturbing! " Said Tony, Ziva nodding in agreement.

As McGee passed the pictures, they could see the ' collage ' better. She was younger in those pictures, and unaware of the camera in most of them. Between the photos they could see some papers with texts.

The pictures showed her in a variety of places, school, the street, supermarket, sitting in the park writing, at a house they assumed was her home. Tim was going through the pictures, his face filling with rage at each image, and he wasn't the only one.

He skipped trough one more image, and he realized he could not handle it anymore, the picture in that photo got under his skin. He stood and left the bullpen, Gibbs followed.

The remaining stood in front of the plasma. The pictures were of her sleeping, some in what they could guess was her room, wearing an old t-shirt and sweat pants. The others showed her in a bigger bed, covered by blankets, but it was clear what she was NOT wearing under them.

" I can not look at this any longer, I'm going to kill this man. She was just a child! " Said Ziva, her tone low and dark.

" A child indeed, my dear. "

" Ducky, this man is clearly obsessed with her. Do you think he'll kill her children? " Asked Tony, failing to hide his anger.

The older man looked away from the screen and to the two agents.

" Did you noticed Anthony, that in all the pictures where Michelle could be seen, her face was scratched or blocked off? "

" Yes. " Answered Ziva, before Tony had a chance.

" Well, I believe that if he sees this girl's children as an obstacle between him and her, he will kill them. His children or not. I suspect that was the reason he killed her mother. "

" But her mother was hardly ever there. How could she stand between them? " Asked Tony.

" This level of obsession does not come with common sense Anthony. Nevertheless, the letter Timothy received, in it Michelle recognized her mistakes as a mother, she may have tried to get closer to her daughter. He would have seen this as a threat. "

Tony walked to Tim's computer and took the pictures out of the plasma.

" If you want, I can send you these Ducky, you psychoanalize them or whatever. I can't watch it anymore. I'm finding this guy. " He walk to his desk and started to work, followed by Ziva that did the same.

" Please do, there may be something useful in them, or at least one can hope. " Ducky left for the Autopsy room.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Gibbs followed McGee to a bench outside the building. Tim was seating, elbows on his legs, holding his head on his hands. Gibbs sat beside him and didn't say a word.

They sat for several minutes, in silence.

" I can't do this Boss. "

" Can't do what, McGee? "

" Every minute, every turn, there's something else. She can't catch a break. I fell like I'm in a bad script or something. How can I help her? I'm not equipped for this. And now this: this ' man '. " He sighed. " We spoke to him Boss. I didn't even suspect anything. "

" The best ones are the ones you don't see coming. "

Tim was quiet for a minute.

" You know Boss, I always thought about having kids. A family. I could picture myself with grandkids too. Just never like this. " He took a deep breath. " I always thought that I would meet someone, and fall in love. Get married. She would get pregnant, I would tell my family, my friends. We would buy a house, with a backyard. We would have this silly arguments about how to decorate the baby's room. I would be with her at every doctor's appointment. When the time came to the birth, I would freak out. But after it, I would hold my baby in my arms, I'm sure I would start crying too. I would sing the baby to sleep. I would count the fingers and toes. I would ask Sarah to be the godmother. I would teach my child to ride a bike. I would be there at the first day of school. I would show all my favorite books. "

He ran a hand through his short hair.

" I would raise my child, I would be there. He or she, would be my child because I would raise him or her. Noelle, she's all grown up. And she doesn't even know me. I don't know her either. And she's just 18-years-old, and she already has kids. I already have grandkids. And they are the kids of a monster that victimized her. They are my blood. My responsibility. And they're strangers. As I am to them. "

Tim sat up, looking ahead.

" McGee, you can have your breakdown later. Now your daughter and grandchildren need you with your head straight. "

They sat in silence.

" We're gonna find them, aren't we Boss? "

" Hell ya. But you need to get in there and do your work. "

Tim took a deep breath and stood, walking back to the building, Gibbs right behind him.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Sam and Dean were in the motel, sitting on the table. Madie was seating in one of the beds, gripping her necklace. She had lost count of the time that had passed ever since this whole situation started. She knew that it was the second night. The fluctuations in her emotions had drained her, at one second she was a scared girl, in the other a mother in a quest for her children.

" You should sleep. " She heard Dean say.

" So should the two of you. And yet, here we all are. Awake. "

" You need it more, with all the pacing and worrying. You're running on fumes. "

" You're worrying too, can you sleep? Because I don't think I can. Not until I can lie down holding Mandy and baby Bobby. "

" Just try. You won't be doing them any favors by exhausting yourself. You need to rest. "

She sighed dramatically and Dean knew he won that debate. She took her shoes out, laid down, looking at the ceiling. It took 20 minutes, but exhaustion won and she fell asleep.

The brothers kept siting in silence.

" You should sleep too, Dean. "

" I'm fine Sam. "

" I got some shut eye in the car, you didn't. You need to rest. Madie and the kids need us sharp for this. We're waiting for the feds to find some clue anyway, and when they do Bobby will call us. "

" I'll sleep if you sleep. "

Sam sighed, sometimes his brother could be very childish.

" Fine. I'll sleep too. "

Before Sam could say anything else his brother stood up.

" I got the other bed. You fit your gigantic legs on the couch. "

Childish, definitely childish.

After a couple of hours of sleep, Dean woke. It took a moment to find out the reason, then he heard Madie. She was trashing and muttering something. He stood up and went to the other bed. He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. Speaking softly.

" Hey, Madie, it's okay. It's just a bad dream. It's okay. " He could see tears in her eyes. After a couple of minutes she woke up with a startle, but the tears didn't stop. " It's okay. It's going to be fine. We'll get them back. "

He sat on her bed comforting her, stroking her hair, she hugged him, burying her face in him, tears soaking his shirt.

In the morning, Sam woke when his phone rang.

" Yeah?...Oh Hey Bobby...alright...okay see you there. "

He stood from the couch stretching, he saw that Dean was on Madie's bed, leaning against the bed's headboard, one arm around her. Madie was hugging him, her face buried in his side.

Sam walked over to him and shook him awake.

" Bobby arrived, will meet us at a diner. Should we wake her? " He said in a low tone.

" Let her sleep, she needs it. "

It took Dean some maneuvering to leave the bed without waking Madie. They dressed and left, leaving Madie asleep on the bed.

They got on the car and drove off. They did not see the man watching from inside a car on the other side of the street.

After the impala was out of sight, the man drove into the motel's parking lot, he parked in front of their room. He got out of the car and went to the door. He picked the lock, as silently as he could and got in.

He saw her sleeping in the bed, she always looked beautiful sleeping. He could barely believe she was so close, after all this time. He had hit the jackpot when those Navy cops called, giving him a clue to her location.

At first, he was angry at her for leaving him. But know, he knew, he knew that those two men were the ones that kept them apart.

Not that it mattered now. She was here, and he was here. And he would make sure they would be together.

He walked to her, he leaned and stroke her hair, she didn't wake up.

" Hey darling. Time to wake up. " He said in a sweet voice.

She stirred and opened her eyes.

" Dean? Is morning already? "

" Dean! Is that his name? "

She froze and slowly looked at him, eyes wide in terror.

" Johnathan? " Her voice was barely a whisper.

" Yes, darling it's me. You don't have to worry, they're gone. "

" Gone? " She was scared.

" Yes. But they could come back any minute now. So we should go. "

" Where are Amanda and Robert? "

" They're safe, waiting for us. "

" You will take me to them? "

" Yes, of course. You will all be with me, where you belong. "

She kept looking around, searching for something.

" What are you looking for? "

" Nothing. Nervous. "

" There's no reason to be. You're with me. Come. "

He took back a step and she sat up. She turned her back to him, leaned forward and put her shoes on. He started walking towards the door his back turned to her. She quickly grabbed her phone and put it on her back pocket.

She grabbed her coat, followed him out of the room and into his car. When she sat, he pulled her into a kiss, she managed not to cringe at the contact.

" I missed you darling. "

" I... I missed you too, Johnathan. "

He drove off, while she used her coat to block his view of her hand, that was calling one of Dean's phones, she placed her finger on the speaker, so that Dean could listened to her, but she would not listen to him.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Dean and Sam entered the diner, they saw Bobby in a booth by the window. They walked over and greeted him and sat down.

" Where's Madie? "

" She was finally sleeping. We let her rest. " Answered Sam.

" Good. "

" So Bobby-" Dean started talking, but was cut by his phone.

He looked at the number.

" It's Madie. " He answered the call. " Hey Madie. "

There was no answer from the other side, but he could hear something.

" Madie? "

That's when he heard Madie's voice.

" So, Johnathan, where is it that we're going? "

A man answered.

" Why are you asking? If I told you it would not be a surprise. "

" FUCK! "

He turned to the two man next to him, standing up.

" He's got Madie! He's taking her somewhere. "

They left the diner, Sam went straight to the impala and took his laptop out, beginning to track down Madie's phone. Bobby took out his phone and called Agent McGee.

" McGee. "

" Robert Singer here, I'm going to give you a phone number for you to trace. The bastard got to her. "

" What's the number? "

Bobby gave them the number and ended the call, while getting in his truck and driving after the impala.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Johnathan pulled over in front of an old two-story house, there was no other houses in the area, just woods.

They got out of the car, Madeline hiding her phone with her coat. Johnathan led her inside and into the living room. The furniture was covered with white blankets.

" Where are they? " Madeline asked.

" We just got here. They can wait, we just found each other. " He walked to her and put his hands on her arms, caressing them. " Why don't you put that coat down? "

She didn't move, he would see her phone if she put the coat down.

" Noelle, put the coat down. " He said, his tone harder.

She didn't move again, he lost his patience, grabbed the coat and thrown it on the floor. Madeline's phone went down with it.

He looked at the phone, his face getting harder, his eyes furious.

" You calling someone? " He walked over to the phone, picked it up and looked at the caller id. He turned off the phone. " Dean? You calling one of those men? "

He walked over to her and grabbed her neck, squeezing it. She put her hands on his, trying to loose his grip.

" I, I just can't understand. I give, and give, and give. And you still wish to leave. "

He released her neck and punched her face, throwing her to the ground.

" It's not what you think. " She said, trying to stand up, only to fall back down with the kick she received in the ribs.

" Not what I think?! Not what I think?! It looks like you're trying to leave me, AGAIN! " His words were accompanied by kicks.

Madeline was in pain, a lot of it, Johnathan was a big man, each blow was like having a hammer thrown at her in great speed. The kicks to the head did not help. She screamed in pain, begging for him to stop.

She was lying on the floor, her back down, head buzzing from the repeated blows. He knelt down, Noelle under him.

" Why, why must you always hurt me? Leave me? You ungrateful bitch! After everything I did for you?! "

With one hand, he grabbed her by her collar and brought her face close to his, with his other hand he took a pen knife from his back pocket. He opened it and caressed her face with the blade.

" You need to remember that you do not get to leave me. "

" Please...I, I'm sorry. " Her voice was barely a whisper.

He shoved her back on the floor. She was barely keeping conscious, breathing was hard, harder by the second.

He tore her shirt open, he placed the blade on her skin and dragged slowly. She groaned, she did not had the strength to scream anymore.

Madeline was too hurt to pay attention to the sounds in and around the house and Johnathan was to lost in his own madness to notice. Outside two cars stopped in front of the house, an old truck and a black impala. Not far behind, a dark sedan.

" You need to pay for what you did. " He began unbuttoning her pants. " You're mine. MINE! "

" The HELL she IS! "

Dean appeared in the doorway, running and tackling Johnathan, getting him on the floor and away from Madeline. He grabbed his arm and hit it on the floor until Johnathan dropped the knife he was holding. They struggled, but Dean was trained and more experienced that Johnathan would ever be. And he was furious. And a furious Winchester is a dangerous one.

Bobby knelt next to Madeline, checking her injuries. She flinched when he touched her.

" Hey kid it's me. Is Bobby. " He touched her again and she didn't flinch.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Tim was in Abby's lab when he received Mr, Singer's call.

" McGee. "

" Robert Singer here, I'm going to give you a phone number for you to trace. The bastard got to her. "

He ran to one of the computers and opened a tracing program.

" What's the number? "

He put the number on the program, Singer had already ended the call.

" What happened McGee? " Abby asked seeing the trace on the screen.

" Miller has Noelle, send us the coordinates. " Tim said running out of the lab and in to the elevator, not waiting for the result of the tracking.

In the elevator he called Gibbs.

" What you got McGee? "

" Singer called, Miller has Noelle, we're tracing her phone. "

" We'll meet you in the car. "

He got to the car as the other agents exited the other elevator. Tony thrown his gear to him and they entered the car.

" Where to McGee? "

Tim called Abby as they left the Navy Yard.

" Where to Abbs? "

" They're moving I'll guide you. Turn left. And there's a call active on the phone. " They heard the sound of keystrokes. Then another sound came. " I'm playing the call for you guys. "

They heard a man cursing very colorfully.

" Who's that? Doesn't sound like Miller. "

" Is not, Miller is on the other side with Noelle. I do not know who this one is. "

They heard another voice giving directions to the other.

The call got quiet for a while. Gibbs running like there was no tomorrow, and from the sounds coming from the phone, so were the two strangers.

" You're quiet. What's going through your mind? " They heard a voice they recognized as Miller's. He sounded happy, calm.

" Nothing. Just a lot happening. " Tim recognized that as Noelle's voice.

" I understand. I can't barely belive myself. I just knew it was fate when those Navy cops called, I knew that they where the clue that would lead me to you. You know, I was angry with you. I thought that you had abandoned me. But now I know that it was not you're fault. Those men back at the motel. They're the real guilty ones. You won't have to worry anymore. You and I will be together, and they won't interfere. "

" What do you mean 'won't interfere'? " Her voice was shaky.

" Nothing that you need to know. Just focus on me, and on our new life. You and me. "

" And the twins right? You said we're going to get them? "

" Of course. Can't leave our babies behind can I? I already missed too much. " The last sentence had venom in it.

The two men on the other side of the line cursed. The agents remained quiet, listening to the two separate dialogs.

" If this bastard touches one hair in any of their heads, I'm going to kill him. " The stranger had a gravelly voice and a dark tone.

" Let's focus on saving them first. And don't forget, the feds are more than likely listening, keep the death threats out of it. " The other man had a softer voice.

" Five minutes, we left her alone for five frikin' minutes. We should have woken her up and taken her with us. "

" We didn't know he was around. And frankly, she needed to rest. "

" Exactly! We didn't know! We knew that this freak was gunning for her! And we let her unprotected. I mean, we don't even know how he tracked her down to the motel- "

" Stop screaming. " The other man said in a low but harsh tone. " He may hear you. Now turn right. "

They kept driving and listening to Abby's directions, aswell as the other man's.

Until they heard they heard the sound of car door opening and closing.

" Where are they? " They heard Noelle asking.

" We just got here. They can wait, we just found each other. Why don't you put that coat down? "

She didn't answer.

" Noelle, put the coat down. " His voice was angrier.

They heard a loud noise, like if the phone was dropped.

" You calling someone? "

They did not hear anything else.

" Abby? What happened? " Asked Tim.

" He turned off the phone. "

" Do you have the location of where they stopped? "

She gave them the address. Gibbs somehow managed to get the car to go even faster.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

A few minutes later they arrived, there were three cars parked in front of the house.

A gray sedan, a black impala and an old blue pickup truck.

They got out of the car, Tony and Ziva went around the back and Gibbs and Tim in the front.

When Tim and Gibbs entered they saw Noelle lying on the floor, bleeding. An older man, wearing flannel and a cap was kneeling next to her. In the corner of the room there were two men fighting. Or better said, Miller was lying on the floor getting his ass handed to him by a man in a leather jacket.

" Federal Agents! " Gibbs said, cautiously approaching the two men, one with the leather jacket thrown on last punch, knocking Miller out and stood, hands in the air.

Tim went to check on Noelle. The older man turned to him, blocking his view of her.

" Who are you? "

" Special Agent McGee. You're Mr. Singer, right? "

" Yeah. Call an ambulance, we can't move her, got at least one broken rib. " Singer turned back to the girl, and took her hand.

Tim walked to her side, pulling his phone and calling the ambulances.

" Madie, you have to stay awake. Okay? Your head took a lot, you might have a concussion. " Singer was looking at the girl, whose face was beginning to bruise and had cuts aswell. He also was holding a piece of fabric against a cut on her stomach.

Tony and Ziva walked in to the living room, coming from the other side of the house. They're were about to check upstairs, when they heard a pair of voices coming from the second floor.

" Ucle Sam! " That was followed by a lot of crying and undiscernible words.

About a minute later they heard someone's steps coming down the stairs.

" Get them outside Sam! They don't need to see this! " The man in the leather jacket said, he was kneeling next to Noelle's head.

The agents saw an extremely tall figure pass by the living room doorway and leave the house.

Gibbs signaled Tony and Ziva to follow the man out.

" Awake kid, you have to stay awake. "

" Bobby? " Her voice was small, her eyes half-opened, her right one swelling shut.

" Yeah kid. I'm here. "

" Mandy...baby Bobby. Where are... they? "

" They're fine Madie, Sam got them out of here, they're safe. " Said the man with the leather jacket.

" Dean? Are they okay? "

" They are, Sam got them. "

" Good. " She swallowed slowly, and for her expression, painfully. " Johnathan.."

" I got him. The navy feds are here, and they're taking him in. "

" The feds... are here for... him?... Not me? " She had a confused expression on her face.

" No. We know you did nothing wrong. " Answered Tim.

She turned her head a little to look at Tim. She looked for a moment before remembering.

" Agent McGee? "

" Yes, that's me. And you won't have to worry about the law anymore. "

" Are you saying the truth?... Or just tricking me? "

" He's saying the truth, kid. "

" Bobby?... The kids? Are they okay? "

" They're fine Madie. "

" Sure? "

" Yeah I'm sure, you idjit. Would I say that they were fine if they were not? "

She chuckled, it was hard and it hurt.

" You would. Dean... can you watch them.. with Sam?... Make sure they feel safe? "

" Sure thing Madie. But remember keep awake, talk about something anything okay? "

" Right. "

The man, Dean, stood and left the house.

Singer kept her talking, but she fell unconscious a few minutes before the ambulance arrived.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Dean left the house to find Sam leaned against the impala, the twins on his arms, hugging their uncle and their stuffies. The two agents were standing near, but whenever they tried to approach them, the kids buried themselves deeper on Sam.

Dean walked over, when Robert saw him, the child leaned toward him arms stretched in front of him.

" Ucle Dean! "

" Hey baby Bobby. Are you okay? " He said picking the child in his arms and checking him over for injuries.

Amanda saw Dean and stretched for him to pick her up. Dean passed Robert back to Sam and picked her up, checking for injuries aswell.

" I'm hung'y. " Robert said to Sam

" We'll get you something to eat, okay? " Sam said.

" I wan' Mommy. " Amanda said, grabbing Dean's necklace.

" Mommy can't come now, you'll see her later okay? " Dean answered. " Are you okay? "

" I wan' Mommy! " She started to cry, her big green eyes full of tears.

" Hey. Don't worry! Mommy will be with you just not now okay? Everything is fine, Uncle Dean and Uncle Sam are here. " Dean rubbed her back and started to hum a Mettalica song.

The two agents stood observing the exchanges. The children were clearly comfortable and familiar with the two men, and did not look hurt.

" Tony! " Ziva called in a whisper. " Are those two familiar to you? "

" Yes, put I can't place them. " Who used Mettalica as a lullaby anyway?

" Me neither. I do not trust them, they are very dangerous men, I can feel it. "

" I don't think we have to worry much, the kids are comfortable with them and they look like they care about them. As for dangerous, I agree, have you seen the state this guy left Miller in there? "

" Yes, I have. "

" I can't say I was not tempted to do the same. And for the look of that girl in there, it was justified. "

" I still don't trust them, there's something. "

" Something what? "

" I do not know. "

They stayed where they were until the ambulances arrived.

In one of them was Miller and Ziva. In the other, Noelle with McGee. And in the last, the twins with Bobby and Agent Gibbs. The twins were not hurt, but they needed to be checked out, since using chloroform in children that size could be dangerous.

Tony was staying behind at the crime scene until a team could get there.

Sam was driving Bobby's truck and Dean was with the impala.

Sam's phone rang, it was Dean.

" Yeah Dean? "

" Did you noticed the way the chick agent was looking at us? "

" Think she reconigzed us? "

" Don't know. But she's suspicious. Maybe you should drop the truck at the hospital and we skip town. I hate leaving Madie like that, but getting arrested in fed central will not be easy getting out. "

" That won't look suspicious. We skip they will know for sure that there is something wrong. And besides, we're officially dead. "

" Records don't die Sam. "

" They know Madie is close to us Dean, and Bobby too. We skip, they'll check us out and the two of them are left as accomplices. "

" What do you suggest? "

" We go to the hospital, and don't raise any red flags. We'll wing it. "

" Fine. " Dean huffed, and hang up.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Sam was siting in the waiting room from the hospital, Agent McGee was there too. Bobby and Dean were with the twins as the doctors checked them over, Agent Gibbs was with them.

" Can I help you Agent McGee? " The federal agent have been starring at him for the last 20 minutes.

The man looked embarrassed.

" Nothing, I was just wondering. How do you know Noelle, or Madeline. "

" Why do you ask? "

" Well, her kids seem to be very comfortable with you. So does she actually. "

" We do care about her, Mandy and baby Bobby too. "

" I can see that. The twins treat you almost like... They treat you like family actually. " Agent McGee had a strange expression on his face, a mixture of sadness and something else Sam could not identify.

" We are. Madie and the kids are family to us. " He looked at the man, why was he so interested in their relationship with Madie and the kids? ' He doesnt' look suspicious of me and Dean, just curious of our connection to her ' . " So, Agent McGee, you're the one that Madie gave the letter to. If you don't mind me asking, why did you investigate her case? It was not Navy, the police would not have just handed it to you. Don't get me wrong! I'm thrilled that she doesn't have to run anymore. I just wonder why. "

Agent McGee looked at the wall for a moment, thinking.

" I knew her mother. I heard about the case, and I just couldn't not do anything. I had to help, find the truth. "

Sam didn't ask anything else. They sat in uncomfortable silence until they heard a doctor.

" Noelle Barron? "

They both stood and walked over to the doctor.

" You're family? "

" Yes, I am. How is she? " Answered Sam, eager.

" I'm Agent McGee, I'm with the team that brought her in. "

" Well, Miss Barron is stable for now. The injuries to her arms and legs were not life threatening. Most of of the damage was concentrated on her head and torso. She had two broken ribs and another is bruised. She does have a fractured nose. What we are worried about are the head injuries, she has a fracture on the left side, there is some swelling, and we'll wait until she's conscious again, to see the extent of the injuries. All that said, I will say she's a very lucky, the damage could have been a lot worse and the swelling is minimal. "

Both men released a breath they didn't know they were holding.

" Thank you doctor. Can I see her? " Asked Sam.

" She's asleep now, but you can see her. Just not more than two at a time. She's in room 402. "

" Thank you doctor. " Sam said, already walking.

Tim thanked the doctor as well and followed the other man, walking behind him. The agent was felling somehow out-of-place. ' These men are her family, I'm just a stranger. An absent father. A man who was not there to protect her. '

He stopped at the door to her room.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Johnathan woke up, his mind foggy. He opened his eyes but closed them again temporarily blinded by the bright lights. He tried opening them again, he was in a white room. He heard a beeping noise. Looking around he saw that he was in a hospital room. His head was killing him, when he tried lifting his arms he noticed that his left arm was handcuffed to the bed. He was confused for a moment,but his mind cleared and he remembered.

He had her, and that man stepped him and took her. And worse, the federal agents had shown up. He had been careless, he had underestimated the ability of those feds. They were not like the idiots from back home. His image was destroyed, no way back now.

But that didn't matter, nothing else mattered. Noelle was near, most likely in the same hospital. He would get to her and run. It would be hard to escape the hospital with her but it was possible, he just had to be fast.

He made a quick assessment of his injuries. Most were focused on his torso, arms and face. He had bandages around his torso, and from the pain they were bruised. His left arm was hurt, but was not bruised. His face was swollen, but no bandages.

Now, he had to find a way to get out of these handcuffs. There were no objects around to help him pick the locks. Not that he knew how to pick locks anyway. His best shot was the officer or agent he knew was outside his room. He just had to get creative with how he would do it. It took him twenty minutes to come up with the best plan given the circumstances.

He waited until a nurse came to check on him, it would make sure that he would have time until someone else came and would give him a chance to check the one guarding him.

After ten minutes the nurse came, when he opened the door he saw the agent outside, it was a young guy, looked inexperienced and naïve, didn't look like he could hold himself in a fight.. The nurse checked his vitals, looked at his file and left, barely giving him a second glance.

After she left, he removed the IV, he hid the needle in his right hand and increased the morphine to the maximum level the machine could give. He adjusted his blanket, waited a few seconds before calling.

" Excuse me! Agent! " He called, loud enough to be heard, but low enough so that he could be mistaken as not fully conscious.

The agent opened the door and walked in.

" What do you want? "

Johnathan pretended to be out of breath, trying to speak. The agent approached him, he waited until he was close enough and made his move. He was hurt, but that would nt stop him. He jabbed he needle in the man's neck and pulled him down by the collar in one movement. He twisted him and kept him down, face down, with the weight of his body. The element of surprise combine with the lack of experience from the agent and the morphine, made sure that the agent was down in a matter of one minute. Any cries for help were muffled by the pillow. When the man went still, Johnathan searched his pockets for a key. He found it and unlocked the handcuffs.

He got up from the bed, took the agent's clothes of and put them on. The man was smaller than him, but it was close enough. He placed the man in the bed, under the blankets, removed the IV from his neck and put it on the agent's arm. He took the phone and the gun, and left the room, making sure to close the door on the way out.

Now he just had to find her. She was close, and no one would be in his way.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Gibbs was standing in the hospital cafeteria. Bobby and Dean were there with the twins, the doctor had checked them out and they were fine. They were sitting in a table. The kids were more comfortable, Amanda was sitting in Bobby's lap and Robert was in Dean's. They were eating sandwiches from the vender machine.

" Whe'e is mommy? I don' like it he'e. " Said Robert, not looking up from his green elephant.

" I wan' mommy 'oo. " Said Amanda, looking up to Bobby.

" Mommy is resting right now shorties. " Said Dean, giving Robert another piece of the sandwich. " You'll be with us for a while. "

" Bu' I wan' mommy! " Both kids said at the same time.

" I know, but you'll have to wait, okay? " Said Bobby.

The kids whined for a while, but the men managed to calm them down. After they finished eating the agent approached.

" If you guys are ready, we would like to take you to headquarters to get your statements. "

The men looked at each other, before turning to the agent.

" We'll do it here. We would like to be here when Madie wakes up. " Answered Bobby.

Gibbs nodded, he could understand the sentiment. Those men considered Noelle as family, he would not want to leave either.

" I'll call my agents. "

Gibbs walked to the other side of the room and called Ziva, who had returned to the Navy Yard after the agent responsible for guarding Miller arrived.

" David. "

" You and DiNozzo get here to collect the statements from Singer and the others. "

" Yes, Gibbs. "

He shut his phone and followed the men and the twins into the waiting room. When they arrived the other man, Sam, was already there.

" How is she? " Asked Dean.

" Still unconscious, but stable. I tought you would like to go in there. I watch the kids while you two go. "

The two men passed the kids to Sam.

" What's the number? " Asked Bobby.

" 402. "

The two men left. Sam sat in one of the chairs. How he fitted there was a surprise. The guy is really big.

Gibbs sat across from him, watching the kids playing with their stuffed animals in Sam's huge lap.

After a while, the kids were already sitting on the floor, a pile of empty cups spreaded around them. They would pile them, to than throw their stuffies at them. And start all over again. A nurse had come and complained to Sam earlier, but he looked at her and she dismissed. ' I know now who taught Noelle, that look! The nurse practically melted looking at him. ' Thought Gibbs, hiding his smirk with the coffee cup.

They sat in silence until Ziva and DiNozzo arrived. The two agents walked in the waiting room straight to their boss.

" Hey Boss. Girl woke up yet? "

" No. Singer and Dean are in Noelle's room, 402. Get their statement first. "

They heard a commotion in the nurse station. When one of them called alerted security the agent approached.

" What happened? "

" Are you the agent that brought the guy in room 309? "

" Yes, that's us. "

" We just been warned that he escaped. "

" WHAT?! "

" Yes. The nurse went to check on him and found someone else in his bed, iv in his arm, dead. Said that looks like the agent that was at the door. " The nurse was nervous.

" DiNozzo with me and cal Abby, see if she can see anything from the security cameras. David, stay here and watch the kids, call McGee, he's at Noelle's room. "

Hearing that Sam picked the kids up and changed seats to where he could see all the entires to the room. Ziva went to them and stood close, phone already at her hand calling McGee. Sam put the kids down near the wall and stood in front of them, taking his phone out to call Dean.

Gibbs and DiNozzo ran to Miller's room, security was already there. Miller had taken the agents clothes. A doctor was working on the machine next to the bed, seeing the agents he approached.

" Morphine, guy set the machine on the max. It wouldn't have taken long for him to die. "

" He took his gun Boss. "

Gibbs's phone rang. It was Ziva, McGee was not answering his phone.

" Help Abby in getting those security tapes DiNozzo. I'm going to Noelle's room. "

" Yes Boss. "


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Johnathan was using a computer in a nurse station. He had changed into scrubs when he found a locker room. Now he was finding where Noelle was. He found the number of the room and took the elevator.

He was in the hallway almost in her room. He saw there was a man in front of the door, the Agent McGee he spoke with during that video call. He was sitting in a chair, looking down, distracted. It was now or never. He held the gun, hiding in his pants pockets. He walked by as the agent's phone rang, and jabbed his neck with a syringe filled with a very strong sedative, holding a hand to the mans mouth. He had a few of those, he stole them when the nurses were distracted. A good side of being dressed as hospital staff, no one questions your presence. He adjusted the man on the chair after he went still, his phone started ringing. He ignored it and entered the room.

There were two men in the room. The one that had attacked him and an older one with a cap and beard. They were sitting back to the door, looking at the sleeping figure in the bed. The men sensed someone entering the room an turned to look. They were up in a second, blocking Johnathan's way to Noelle. Staring at the end of his gun. A cellphone started ringing, no one made a move to answer.

" The hell are you doing here? "

" Get out of my way! You won't get between us anymore. We're getting out of here. I will kill you if I have to. " To be true, he didn't want to shoot unless it was completely necessary, or the noise would alert the whole hospital of what was going on. He pulled two syringes from his pocket. " Inject yourselves with this. And fast! " He threw the syringes on the bed.

The men did not move.

" Do it! Now! " He said, pointing the gun to Dean's head, but standing out of his reach, finger on the trigger and safety off.

" No way you're getting out of here with her. You're smarter than this. The only way for you to escape is alone. " Said Bobby, managing to keep his anger out of his voice.

" Stop manipulating me. I'm taking her with me if is the last thing I do! She's mine! You're not keeping her. Now take the syringes and inject yourselves! " He was punctuating each sentence with a sharp movement with the gun. His mad eyes framed by his bruised face.

" Alright, calm down. I'm getting the syringes. " Said Dean, hands raised and as slow as he could moved to where the syringes were. Making sure that he was blocking Madeline with his body. " I got it. "

He was slowly getting closer to the armed man. He held the syringe, waiting for an opening.

" Don't get closer! Stay back! And stop stalling! " Dean did as he was told and stepped back to where Bobby was, his mind was racing, trying to came up with a plan.

" Drop the weapon Miller. " Gibbs appeared in the door, gun pointed to Miller's back.

That startled Miller, who turned his head to Gibbs.

" She's mine! Just leave us be! "

" Not happening. Just give up. "

" Give Up?! GIVE UP?! I'm not giving up. I'm leaving here with her, and no one will be in my way. "

He turned his body, gun raised ready to shoot. Only to be stopped by the bullet from Gibbs's gun. He dropped dead, bleeding from the wound in his chest.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Madeline rose to consciousness slowly. The first thing she noticed was that she was on top of something soft. Then it came the noise, a constant beeping. Last the smell, smelled like disinfectant and something else she couldn't name. ' Smells like a hospital. ' She tought.

Why would she be in a hospital? What happened? She remembered crying herself to sleep into Dean's shirt. Then...Then Johnathan! Johnathan showed up. The beeping increased in speed. He took her to an old house. He saw the phone. And he beat her. ' Oh God! ' He was on top of her. He tore her shirt ' Oh God! He has a knife. ' She felt someone putting their hands on her shoulders. She started fighting back, or tried to as best she could. Her entire body ached. She opened her eyes, but the light was blinding and she closed it.

" Madie, calm down! It's me! Is Dean! Calm down you're safe! Just look at me! " The familiar gruff voice calmed her a bit. She opened and closed her eyes in quick succession, until she could see his face. She stop fighting.

" Dean? " She started remembering, Bobby and Dean next to her, while she laid on the floor, hurt.

" Is me Madie. You're safe. "

" Oh my god! The kids, where are they? Are they okay? "

" They're fine. The doctors checked them out. They're great. They are with Bobby and Sam right now. You can calm down now. "

She took a couple of deep breaths. The beeping from the machine slowed to a normal speed.

" I gotta say. You sure sleep a lot sleeping beauty. "

" How long was I out? "

" Around 24 hours. "

She nodded, slowly, after that burst of energy when she remembered what happened she was getting tired again.

" You just lay down there, I'm gonna let the doc know you're awake. "

About five minutes later the doctor came in and checked her over. Asked questions to check her memory. Thankfully the process didn't take long, she was getting sleepy.

The doctor had not even left the room and she was already asleep.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

McGee was in one of the chairs on the hallway in front of Noelle's room. He tried entering many times, somehow he always felt like he was intruding. The team was at NCIS, filing paperwork, to close the case they would need Noelle's statement. But there was no rush now that Miller was dead. He was relieved. When he woke from his involuntary sleep, Gibbs told him what happened.

" Is there something else you want Agent McGee? I told Agent Gibbs, when Madeline is awake and ready to talk I would call. You don't need to guard the door now that the bastard is dead. " Singer was standing at the door, looking at him. Sam, Dean and Bobby had already given their statements. ( Sam and Dean using false names, of course, Sam and Dean Archibald ).

" Uhn, no there's nothing else. " He opened his mouth, unsure if he should say something else, but choose not to.

" So why are you still here Agent? " Said Singer, narrowing his eyes.

" I just want to make sure she's alright. " He said, tense.

Bobby noticed how tense the man was. There was something there.

" And the reason you're so concerned? " He said, using his best 'protective' tone.

McGee looked at the man, the way he stood in the door of the room, was protective. He did not trust the federal agent. The same protectiveness that the Archibalds had shown for her. They had reached to the team to save the kids and Noelle. But they certainly did not trust the NCIS agents. That protectiveness, ' like family ', it made even harder for him to gain the courage to enter the room and speak with his daughter. ' Can I even call her that? She doesn't know me. She knows these men. They are her family, her kid's family. ' He took a deep breath.

" I would like to speak with Noelle first about my reasons Mr Singer. "

The answer did not seem to surprise the man. he went back to the room, leaving the agent alone in the hallway.

It was not long until his phone rang. He took it from his pocket, looked at the name on the screen and walked away from the room, answering.

" Hi Abbs. "

" Hey McGee! So... how is it there? Is she awake? Did you talked to her yet? " Came the voice of the chipper goth.

" No, not yet. "

" Is everything okay? Should she be sleeping so much? "

" The doctor said not to worry. She took a lot of hits to the head and the pain medicine also make people sleepy. "

" Right. So, figured how to tell her yet? "

" No. To tell the truth I didn't even had the nerve to go in the room. "

" McGee! You have to go in! If you can't even be in the same room as her, how will you say what you have to say? Go in that room right now! " Abby said really loudly.

" I know Abbs. But every time I try I see Singer or one of the Archibalds, the way they are with her. The way they are with her kids. They are her family, Abbs. And asking for our help or not, they do not trust us, me. " His voice was small, he sounded defeated.

" You can't give up! You haven't even tried. As for Singer and the Archibalds, they don't know you. She doesn't know you. As soon as they do they'll love you. "

" She doesn't need me Abbs. She has a family. "

" Do I need to drive all the way over there and head slap you? Of course she needs you. You're her father! "

He didn't say anything.

" McGee. GO TO THAT ROOM, right now. " She said, using her 'commanding' tone, the same she used when she was in her lab full of work and people started bothering her.

" Right. I'll go as soon as she wakes up. Bye, Abbs. "

" Bye McGee. Call us when you have news. "

He finished the call. He took a deep breath and went back to his seat in the hallway.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Madeline woke to see Bobby sitting in the chair next to her, he had a pocket liquor bottle that he was drinking from, looking to nothing in particular. She took a few moments to watch him, it was one of the few times she seen him without anything to do. ' He works too hard! '.

" Hi. "

He looked at her, smiling.

" Good morning sleeping beauty. "

" How long was I out now? "

" About 6 hours. "

" Where are the kids? "

" At your place, with the boys. "

She nodded slowly. She looked deep in thought for a moment.

" What happened while I was out? Anything I need to know? About the fed's investigation? " She took a deep breath. " And Johnathan? Is he... arrested? For real? "

" He's dead, no need to worry about him anymore. "

She looked shocked. She than looked at the ceiling, eyes empty of any emotion.

" Dead. " A minute later the question. " How? "

" Agent Gibbs shot him. He escaped his room. Killed an agent, stole some scrubs and came here to find you. Sedated Agent McGee, tried to get me and Dean to sedate ourselves so he could take you. He had a gun, when Agent Gibbs arrived he turned to him gun high, and got shot. Dead immediately. " Total honesty, that is what she needed now.

She kept looking to nothing in particular, a few minutes passed.

" Bobby? Can you call the boys? I need to see my kids. "

" Sure. "

" And about the investigation? Anything I need to know? "

He knew what she was asking. She was worried about Sam and Dean around feds. And needed to know the cover story.

" Well, me and the Archibald boys gave our statements. And they went to your place with kids. I stayed, the other agents went back to fed HQ, to close the case. Agent McGee is still here. They still need your statement. " If anyone heard them talking they would not notice that he just gave her the boy's cover.

She nodded, then looked at him, confused.

" Agent McGee is still here? Why? What does he need? "

" I asked, he didn't say. Said he would say 'why' to you. I should tell him you're awake. I said I would let them know. "

He stood, she looked down at her arm and noticed that the bracelet she got from Sam was not there, neither was her necklace.

" Bobby, do you know where my bracelet and my necklace are? "

" Feds got them as evidence. I see if they'll give them back. "

" Thank you. "

He left the room.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

" Boss, Noelle is awake. "

" Get her statement McGee. "

" Boss, if you don't mind sending someone else. I don't want to be the one she has to tell those things to. "

Gibbs got quiet for a moment before answering.

" Fine. "

" And Boss, she's asking for her bracelet and her necklace. Is Abby finished with them? "

" I'll see what I can do. " And finished the call.

Half an hour later McGee was surprised to see the whole team arriving, Abby and Ducky included.

" What are you all doing here? "

" We came to meet her of course! " Said Abby excited, a huge smile on her face.

" And she dragged all of us too. " Said Tony, only to receive a punch in his arm from her.

" Is this a field trip of some sorts? " They all turned to the door of the room. Bobby was standing there, looking at each of them, analysing them. " I know some of you, but not all. " He turned to Abby and Ducky. " You are? "

" I'm Dr. Donald Mallard, please to meet you Mr. Singer. " Said Ducky, his usual polite self, extending his hand to the other man.

Bobby briefly shook his hand.

" Dr? "

" I work as a medical examiner at NCIS. "

" And I'm Abby, I'm a forensic scientist. " Said Abby, smiling.

" So why is the whole department of feds here? "

" We are just here to get her statement, and the rest of the team decided to come to meet her. " Said Ziva, trying to calm the man.

" Why? "

" Why what? " Asked Tony.

" Why would all of you want to meet her? Is it standard for the Navy feds? " He folded his arms in front of himself and leaned against the door frame.

" Mr Singer we do not mean any harm to Noelle. " Said Tim. " We just worked on this case because of her mother and wanted to meet her. Nothing more. "

He looked at them, suspicious. He then sighed and moved away from the door frame.

" You gonna stand there all day? " He entered the room, the team not far behind.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

The team entered the room, Tim was the last one in. Noelle was in the bed, arms filled with bruises, bandages around her head, and on her nose, bruises on her face, her lip had a cut and her left eye was black and swollen. Bobby walked to her and stood next to her staring at the others.

" Hello. " She looked at Abby, recognition passing through her eyes. " So you're the reason they know my name. Should have figured from the way you reacted. " She didn't sound angry, just slightly amused.

" Yeah, I'm Abigail Sciuto. I'm the forensic scientist at NCIS. You can call me Abby. It's so good to finally meet you! " Abby answered, her usual chipper self.

" Well, I seem at disadvantage here. I only know two of you. " She said, sounding apologetic.

" I'm Special Agent Gibbs, these are Agent DiNozzo, Officer David and Dr. Donald Mallard. " Answered Gibbs, pointing to each of them.

" Nice to meet you all. " She said, looking to each of them. " A Dr.? I thought the doctors had already checked me. "

" Oh no my dear. I work at NCIS too, I'm a medical examiner. And I have to say it's very nice to meet you too. "

" ME? Should I be worried? "

Ducky chuckled.

" No, you should not. We're here to talk to you, nothing more. "

" I'm curious to the kind of statement I'm supposed to make that requires so many feds. I was hoping that it would be quick, because I don't want to still be doing it when my kids get here. "

" Don't worry. Agent DiNozzo and me will be taking your statement. " Said Agent Gibbs.

" Sorry to ask, but if only you two will be taking my statement, why are the rest of you here? And why is not Agent McGee doing it? I mean, he has waited outside the room all this time, right? Not meaning to sound disrespectful, I'm just... curious. "

" We came to meet you! We worked on your case for weeks and we would like to see you in person. " Abbysaid. The agents and Ducky didn't miss how the girl's eyes narrowed when the goth said that. " Oh! Almost forgot! " She went through her purse and removed a small clear plastic bag with writing on it, inside a bracelet and a necklace. She walked to the bed and handed it to Noelle. " Here. McGee said you wanted it back. "

She took the bag, opened it and put the bracelet and necklace on.

" Thank you Miss Sciuto. "

" Call me Abby. "

" Thank you Abby. "

She checked the charms on the bracelet, after a minute she turned her attention back on them. She looked at Ducky.

" Dr. Mallard, you were the ones performing the autopsies related to this case, correct? "

" Yes, I was. Why do you ask? "

She took a deep breath.

" I would like to see Johnathan's body. "

The people in the room were surprised by that, Bobby included. Ducky looked to Gibbs and McGee before turning back to her.

" If you don't mind, why would you want to do that? "

" Let's just say that this is something I have to do. "

" Madie. " Said Bobby, looking at her, his eyes asking ' are you sure? '.

She turned her face to him, in her eyes they could see she was not backing down.

" I will do this Bobby. It only depends on Dr. Mallard and on NCIS policy. " She turned to look at Ducky again. " Well? Is it possible? "

" It is, but it may not be advisable for you to see. "

" When can I see it then? Tomorrow? The day after? "

" I believe that you will still be here than. "

" My legs are what I need for walking, and they are fine Dr. Leave the medical issues to me. If I go to NCIS the day after tomorrow, will you show me his body? "

Ducky looked from her to Gibbs, to McGee and finally to Bobby, the last one returned his gaze and shook his head.

" She won't change her mind. It will just be easier to do it as she says. "

" Of course, if you wish to see it. "

" Thank you Dr. Mallard. " She smiled, relieved. " Well, it was nice meeting all of you. But I think we should we get this over with? " She looked from one person to the other, stopping at Gibbs.

The other noticing the clear dismissal, said their goodbyes and left the room, Tony and Gibbs stayed, along with Bobby.

Once the door closed she Madeline turned to the two agents.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

" What do you need to know? "

" Tell us what happened the night your mother died. " Said Gibbs, Tony getting a recording device from his pocket and putting on the desk from the bed, turning it on.

" I was home, me and my mother we were on the living room. I heard a noise in the kitchen. I went to look and I saw... " She took a breath, and look from the agents to the window. " I saw that Johnathan was there. He was holding a... a knife. "

She stopped talking and was trying to keep her breath steady. The last days had brought up a lot of memory and feelings that she had buried fo a long time. Bobby placed his hands on her shoulder.

" I'm sorry. " She took a deep breath and reminded herself that, the quicker she spoke, the quicker she could be with her kids and away from the feds.

" Don't apologize. It's a sign of weakness. " Said Gibbs, she looked at him like he had grown a second head.

" He had a knife. He said he would make all our problems and went to living room. I, I didn't tried to stop him. Or tried to warn her. I just followed him. I don't know why. "

" My mother yelled when she saw him, asked who he was, what he was doing there. He, just raised the knife, pointing it at her. And said that she had to pay. She had come between us and she didn't deserve me, that only he could have me. He was so calm. He didn't yell. "

" They fought for a bit, or better, she tried to run from him, but couldn't. She yelled at me, at him. For me to run away, for him to leave. I, I just stood there. Doing nothing. "

" When he hit her and she went down I yelled at him. Told him no, for him to stop. She was on the floor, a bit out of it. I ran to her, knelt next to her. He pushed me away. And he bent down and held her on the floor. And he, he... " She closed her eyes, the images running through her mind. Her mother on the floor, Johnathan on top of her, knife on his hands. She was close, she could have done something. Tears threaten to fall, but she managed to stop them from falling.

" Do you need a break? " Asked Tony.

She shook her head.

" No! I want to get this done with. " She opened her eyes, and looked at her hands, that were folded on top of her. " He stabbed her. I ran at her again, begging him to stop. He stood and swung his arm, the knife caught me and I stumbled back. He said that he had to do it. She could not be in his way. And then when the police saw that I had killed her, I would be with him forever. He stabbed her again. He was smiling, he was stabbing her and smiling. "

She ran her hands through her hair, ignoring the pain that came from her ribs.

" I looked at the wall, and I just grabbed the painting and hit his head with it, as hard as I could. He wet down, unconscious. I checked on my mother, but it was too late. I just stood there for a while. Then I just grabbed a few things and left, before he could wake up, and didn't looked back. " She looked at the two agents. " That's it. "

" Why did you run? " Asked Tony, trying to not make the question sound like an accusation. From the way she looked away from him and tensed, he saw that he was not succesful.

" I panicked. And it's not like anyone would believe me instead of him anyway. Everybody just loves him, and I'm the freak. And I saw that he was wearing gloves. And... " She bit her lips and looked at the ceiling. " I saw his eyes, when he was... stabbing her. He had been angry at me before, but the look in his eyes. Madness is the only way to described it. I couldn't... I just had to get away. " She looked at Bobby that squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. " Are we done here? My kids are going to get here any moment know. "

" Just a few more questions. What was the nature of your relationship with Miller? " Asked Gibbs.

" Why does it matter? I said what happened that night. " She said, glaring at them. " You ask about that night and about now when he took the kids. I'll answer, the rest, I don't belive it's relevant, or any of your business. " She sighed. " Sorry, didn't mean to be disrespectful. "

" That's okay. " Said Gibbs, he looked at Tony, and gave him a look that meant ' humour her for now'.

" How about when your kids went missing? " Asked Tony.

She told them what happened from that morning on, leaving out of her statement Sam's hacking, Dean checking the crime scene, pretty much everything that wasn't staying in the motel waiting for Bobby.

" Then Dean and Bobby showed up. That is all. "

" I know you're not comfortable talking about it, but we need you to talk about your relationship with Miller. We need motive. "

" You want motive? I'll give you motive. " She was angry, she was tired and had been talking for a while. And worse, she still had not seen her kids. " It was my fault! I was supposed to meet with him. By I had to cancel, because my mother wanted to be with me that day. It was not the first time that week. He got angry. I ignored it, he was angry but I just assumed it would be okay. Because all I could think about was the fact that my mother wanted to be in my presence, that she looked at me without hate, or contempt. And it got her killed! "

She started yelling.

" I knew how bad he could be! How controlling, and I ignored it! He killed her because I was too stupid to see what was right in front of me! She died because I was with him to begin with. Because I was too weak, to blind and I let him in. I was blind to what he truly was! My mistakes got her killed! It would not have made a difference if I stabbed her myself! His hands or not is my fault! " The heart monitor was going crazy. " Are you happy?! Is this a good enough motive for you? He was nuts and I ignored it. Write that in your report. "

A nurse opened the door and walked in, a group of people observing from the doorway.

" That's enough! This patient needs rest! Out! "

Tony got the recorder and shut it off.

" I apologize, that was uncalled for. I believe you agents have everything you need, don't you? " Madeline was breathing hard, and she looked like she was having a hard time controlling her emotions.

" Yes, I believe we do. " Said Gibbs, he had decided that it would be best for all if they did not make her angrier that she already was, especially for McGee.

" Goodbye then. " She turned to the nurse and ignored the agents as they joined the group outside the door. " I apologize for my temper Miss, I hope that it didn't cause too much trouble. "

" Don't worry, we get all types here. "

" I would like to see my kids now. I know that visiting time is probably over, I would like them to be allowed in. " She gave the nurse the best ' puppy dog eyes ' she could master. Not surprising the woman gave in.

" Sure. I believe they are already outside. "


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

The team, minus Tony and Gibbs, were outside, waiting for them to finish the statement. Tim was again sitting on his spot next to the door, looking down.

" Penny for your thoughts Timothy? " Asked Ducky, as he sat next to the young man.

" I'm just thinking about all of this Ducky. " Tim said, not looking up from his hands.

" What about it? "

" I don't know. "

" Are you having second thoughts about telling her you're her father? "

" I'm just trying to figure it out how to do it. I just don't think there's a space for me in her life. Or if she'll want me in her life. She already has a family, and they do not like law enforcement, neither does she. "

" I don't think you can blame her Timothy. Her experience with the law has not been the best. But as for having room in her life for you. I agree that these men are a sort of family to her. But you are her father. She needs you, her realizing it or not. As I said before, you need to be sure that you will be there for her, the last thing she needs is another absent parent. "

McGee nodded before being engulfed by a bone crushing hug from Abby.

" We're here for you Timmy. And I just know that she will love you. "

She let go of him when Ziva saw who was approaching.

" The children are here. "

They all turned to look at the newcomers.

Sam was carrying Amanda, that had her faithful blue giraffe in her arms, dressed in an ACDC t-shirt, pink shorts and blue sneakers. Dean was running after Robert, who was running, dragging along his green elephant, dressed in a red t-shirt, dark-blue shorts and red sneakers. Both kids had huge smiles on their faces, their eyes shining with excitement.

" Fast Ucle Sam, fast. " Said Amanda.

" We're getting there Mandy. We can't run we're in a hospital. "

" Why? I wan' to see Mommy. "

" But you don't need to run to do that. "

" Bobby is 'unning. " The small child said, a pout on her lips.

" That's because Uncle Dean is an idjit. "

" HEY! " Said Dean. " You're the idjit! And stop being such a girl Sam, let her have fun. You're such a buzz kill. "

" Just because I don't want them running around in the hospital doesn't mean I'm a buzz kill Dean. And you shouldn't let baby Bobby do it, it's against hospital regulations. "

His brother stopped and through him a grin.

" That right there, is why I'm the fun uncle, Samantha. "

Sam just rolled his eyes.

" Yeah, le' us 'un Samantha! " Said Amanda, bouncing in his lap.

Dean almost lost his breath from how hard he laughed, only to receive a punch in the arm from his brother, that didn't keep the huge smile from his face.

" That's my girl! "

" Seriously Dean, you're a terrible influence. "

" Shut up! I'm a great influence. " Dean answered just as they approached Madeline's door, to find it closed and with a bunch of people staring at them.

" Hello Agent McGee, Agent David. " Sam said, giving each a nod. While Dean ran after Bobby who was still running. " I don't believe I met you two before. Are you agents as well? " He said looking from Abby to Ducky.

" I'm Abby Sciuto! I'm the forensic scientist at NCIS. But you can call me Abby. " Said Abby with her usual caffeinated energy. She looked at Amanda, who got shy in front of the strangers, and hugged Sam's neck. " And this cutie here? "

Amanda didn't answer and buried her face in Sam's neck. Dean arrived with Robert in his arms, the young boy hugging his neck, also shy in front of strangers.

" I'm sorry. They're shy. " Said Sam, he then looked at Ducky. " And you? "

" I'm Dr. Donald Mallard, the medical examinar at NCIS. "

" I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean. And Amanda and Robert. Is nice meeting you two. "

" Pleasure is all mine lad. "

" So, what's the whole department of navy feds doing here? Anything wrong? " Asked Dean, not wanting to stay around them.

" There is nothing wrong. Agent Gibbs and Agent DiNozzo are inside taking Noelle's statement. "

" Really? I thought that Agent McGee would do it. Considering that he waited in the hall all this time. " Said Sam, with a nice smile, smoothly hiding his suspicion. " And I'm didn't know that, well, it took this much staff to take one statement. Especially because you are all waiting outside. "

" We wanted to meet her! " Said Abby, startling the two men who were not used to an happy caffeinated goth. " You know, we worked on her case for a while, and almost lost hope in finding her! So I just thought it would be nice. "

" Really? You guys do that in every one of your cases? "

" No, but McGee knew her mom, so this one is special. "

The group fell into silence for a while. Sam and Dean sat on the other side of the door. The kids on their laps.

" I wan' to see Mommy. " Said Robert, leaning against Dean.

" Just wait for little more okay. "

" But we wai'ed! " Answered the young boy, whining.

" I wan' Mommy now! " Said Amanda, folding her tiny arms, pouting.

" How about we go buy some food for her? We can't let your mommy eat this hospital crap food. " Said Dean, he and Sam standing and heading out, going to the cafeteria.

" Wha's c'ap? " The team heard Amanda asking.

" Wait to go Mr. Great Influence. "

" What?! I think is adorable! "

" You think everything they do is adorable. "

" Of course. They are my nephews, they are as adorable as I am awesome! And tell me you don't think that everything they do is adorable! " Sam didn't say anything back, his brother took that as a victory. " HA! I win! "

" No you don't. Just because I refuse to argue with your stupidity doesn't mean you won. "

" Yes it does. "

" No it doesn't. "

" Yes it does. "

The team continued to hear the bickering until they left the hallway.

" Well, they certainly are interesting people. " Said Ducky. " It reminds me of a pair brothers that lived in my neighborhood back in Scotland. They would not stop arguing all day... "

The rest of the people tuned out the rest of his story. When Sam and Dean returned with a few bag of snacks, Ducky was still talking. That's when the group heard yelling coming from inside the room.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

That's when the group heard yelling coming from inside the room. It was Madeline. Sam and Dean immediately covered the kids ears, placing their heads on their shoulders.

" I knew how bad he could be! How controlling, and I ignored it! He killed her because I was too stupid to see what was right in front of me! "

They just stood outside listening to the girl. Sam and Dean wanted to barge in and kick those agents from Madeline's room, but they didn't want the kids to hear what she was saying.

" She died because I was with him to begin with. Because I was too weak, to blind and I let him in. I was blind to what he truly was! My mistakes got her killed! It would not have made a difference if I stabbed her myself! His hands or not, is my fault! Are you happy?! Is this a good enough motive for you? He was nuts and I ignored it. Write that in your report. "

A furious nurse ran past them and got in the room. The group stood by the doorway watching the people inside the room.

Bobby was standing next to Madeline, his hand on her shoulder, and he looked pissed. Lying on the bed was a very emotional Madeline, she was breathing hard, trying to calm down. She was gripping the sheets, her knuckles white from the strength. On the other side of the room two agents, stunned by the outburst.

" That's enough! This patient needs rest! Out! "

They watched in silence as DiNozzo got the recorder on the table, turning it off and putting it in his pocket.

" I apologize, that was uncalled for. I believe you agents have everything you need, don't you? " Said Madeline.

" Yes, I believe we do. " Said Gibbs.

" Goodbye then. " She said and the two agents left the room and joined the group outside the room.

" I apologize for my temper Miss, I hope that it didn't cause too much trouble. "

" Don't worry, we get all types here. " The nurse was calmer now that the two agents had left the room.

" I would like to see my kids now. I know that visiting time is probably over, I would like them to be allowed in. "

The people outside the room watched as Madeline gave the nurse the ' puppy dog' look.

" Damn. Her puppy dog eyes are better than yours Sam. " They heard Dean muttering.

" Sure. I believe they are already outside. " The nurse shoulders were completely relaxed now. And she had a small smile.

' Wow! That is some powerful look. She got the nurse wrapped around her fingers. ' Thought Tony, who had recovered from his shock at Madeline's outburst.

The nurse turned and left the room, shooing the people from the doorway. She turned to Sam and Dean, who were holding the twins.

" You can go in if you like. But no stressing the patient, she needs rest! "

" Yes, of course. " Said Sam, he and his brother finally uncovering the kids ears.

The nurse turned to the agents.

" And you, should come back an other day. I will not have anyone disrupting her recovery. It doesn't matter how many badges you shove at my face. " She stormed back to the nurse station, leaving them.

Sam turned to the kids, talking in a soft tone.

" We're going to see mommy now, okay? But she's looking a bit different, but there's nothing to be scared about okay? She's fine. She's just needs to take a nap. Okay? "

The kids nodded, and the brothers entered the room.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Madeline heart felt a thousand times lighter when Sam and Dean entered the room with her kids. Tears started forming in her eyes. Relief filled her.

" Oh Thank god! "

The kids were scared, they never saw someone so badly hurt before, and to be that person be your 'mommy', it was scary.

" Hey that's okay. Mommy is fine, just a little messy. " She signaled Sam and Dean, for them to get closer to her. " I missed you two so much. "

The kids got out of their initial shock. And started reaching for their mother.

" Mommy! " They said in unison.

" Give me them! " Said Madeline, lifting her arms as best she could.

" Madie, you shouldn't have any weight on your ribs. " Said Dean.

" Then I'll hold them next to my body instead of on top of it! " She said, looking straight in to his eyes.

Dean saw she was not backing down, he could see in her eyes how she needed to be close to them.

The boys put the kids on the bed, carefull to place each of them in one side, and not on top of the IV. Not that it mattered, the instant she could reach them Madeline pulled the kids in to a hug, kissing their heads, crying and saying millions of times that she loved them. The pain on her ribs was excruciating, but it was a sweet relief at the same time. Their weight showed that they were there, with her.

She then let them out of her hug. they sat each on one side of her, playing with their stuffies and talking to their mother.

After a short while, Madeline was asleep, hands around her kids. The kids refused to be moved from her bed. And then, they too fell asleep. Bobby left the hospital and went to his motel room to rest. Sam and Dean sat on the room, eating the snacks they bought.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Tim decided to way until Noelle left the hospital to speak with her. She had been through a lot on the last few days and talking about being her father would be too much.

Just like she said, two days after the team saw her in the hospital, she arrived at NCIS.

Tim was in the bullpen, working on the new case they had gotten, a petty officer appeared dead in an alley. Gunshot, no wallet. Tony, Ziva and Gibbs were there too.

Tim's phone rang.

" Agent McGee. "

" Timothy, Noelle is at the front desk. "

" What? She's supposed to be in the hospital. "

" Well, she did say that she would come to see Mr Miller's remains. Could you go and get her? I'll get things cleared here. "

" Sure Ducky. "

He placed the phone back on it's base.

" What happened McGeek? " Asked Tony, the other agents listening in the conversation.

" Noelle is down stairs. She's here to see Miller's body. "

" She's out of the hospital already? What was her doctor thinking? " Asked Ziva, looking incredulous.

" I don't think it was his idea. " Said Tim, already starting to feel nervous by the idea of seeing her. " Boss, I'm- "

" Just go. "

He stood and walked towards the elevator, forcing himself not to run.

When the doors opened to show the entrance of the building he saw her. The same coat, from the last time he met her on this very same place. Same jeans and converses. The shirt was different, it was white.

Her hair was down, with a bandage wrapped around her head. Bruises all over her face, a cut lip. Her left eye swollen and purple. Her nose had bandages around it.

She was standing next to the front desk, hugging her middle gently.

Standing next to her was Mr. Singer, in his flannel shirt and cap.

He walked to her.

" Hi. "

" Hello Agent McGee. " She answered, in a polite tone. She extended her right hand and he shook it gently, noticing how her hands were shaking slightly. He saw the hand-shaped bruise on her neck.

" Agent. "

" Hello Mr. Singer. "

They stood for a second before she broke he silence.

" Can we go? "

" Are you sure you want to do this? "

" I'm sure Agent. "

" Please, call me Tim or McGee. "

" Well, McGee, can we? "

" Follow me. "

They walked to the elevator, slowly.

The elevator ride was awkward. They stood in silence. Tim's mind was running, searching for things to say. Nothing seemed good enough.

Madeline was trying to stay calm. Outside she had no expressions, but her mind was filled with battling thoughts. In less than a week her life changed completely. Johnathan was gone. The police was no longer searching for her. That was good. But in the process, the feds had know that she knew Bobby. And Sam and Dean, for what they noticed the feds didn't look to deep in to the 'Archibald's' IDs, but that could have gone either way. She had endangered them by staying in DC. She got careless, too comfortable, felt too safe. ' What if the feds decide to go over the case again? Will they go over the boy's identity? Bobby told me they already closed the case after getting my statement. There's no reason for them to go over it again. But if they do? The boys would be on the run again. And Bobby would be in trouble too. ' She shook those thoughts out. She could freak out later. Now she was at NCIS, to see Johnathan's body with her own eyes.

The elevator's doors opened.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

The elevator doors opened and the team turned to see McGee exiting the elevator, Noelle and Robert Singer following.

Even from a distance they could see that Noelle should not have left the hospital. She was hugging herself, full of bandages and bruises. Not to mention walking around only two days after breaking two ribs and bruising another.

As they walked to the bullpen, the team stood to greet the girl.

" Hello Agents. " She said, looking at each of them.

" Agents. " Greeted Singer.

" Hello Noelle. How are you feeling? " Said Ziva, noticing the slight shiver of the girl's hand.

" Please, could you call me Madeline? I prefer it. "

" Sure. "

Madeline turned to Gibbs and Tony.

" I would like to apologize to the two of you. I was out of line, snapping like that. Despite the extenuating circumstances, you were only doing your job. "

" Don't worry. We understand. " Said Tony with a pleasant smile. " You can't imagine what some people do. We used to dealing with people in and out of life threatening situations. "

She seemed amused by what he said, with a small smile and sharing a look with Singer, that made them think that they knew something they didn't.

" I think I can imagine Agent DiNozzo. "She turned to McGee. " Can you take me to Dr. Mallard now, Age-, sorry, McGee? "

" Su-, Sure. Follow me. "

" Nice seeing you all again. "

The team watched the group walk towards the elevator that would take them to the autopsy room, noticing how the girl's eyes narrowed slightly with every step.

" You know, I can totally see the mcgeeness in her. "

" McGeeness, Tony? " Asked Ziva.

" Yeah, like, she's polite, just like McGee. And the round innocent face. Bruises aside of course. "

" Yes, the physical resemblance is clear. And aside from her emotional response during the statement, she's very polite, just like McGee. "

They stood for a moment before going back to their desks, Gibbs left to get a refill for his coffee.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Madeline and Bobby followed Agent McGee into an autopsy room.

" Hey Ducky. "

' Ducky? What's a Ducky? ' Madeline thought, while looking around. The room was wide, there was a few metal tables, one with a body covered by a sheet, a small table with instruments.

Dr. Mallard was washing his hands, a younger man next to him, with dark short curled black hair, round glasses, blue eyes, dressed in scrubs.

" Timothy. Miss Barron, Mr Singer, how nice it is to see you again. " Said Ducky drying his hands, and walking over to them greeting them. " Although I have to say that I would have liked to see you later, you should be in the hospital still. Your injuries are very serious, I can't believe the doctor actually allowed you to leave. "

" Trust me Dr. It was not his choice. " Said Bobby.

" Dr. Mallard-"

" Please Miss Barron, call me Ducky. "

" Ducky? "

" Is a name I got a long time ago. "

" Well, alright Ducky. I would like to see Johnathan now, and please, call me Madeline. "

" But of course, is beautiful name also. If you follow me. "

Ducky walked towards a wall covered with metal doors. He pulled one open and pulled a drawer out, a sheet covered a body.

Madeline got closer, she looked to the others occupants of the room.

" Could I, please, have some privacy? "

They looked a little reluctant, especially Bobby, but they left anyway.

Once she saw the automatic doors closing she looked back to the sheet.

With a trembling hand she grabbed a corner of it. She stood for about a minute holding the sheet, gathering the courage to see what was underneath it, and to face the consequences of what confirming his death meant for her life.

' I lived afraid of him for so long. Could I really learn to live without the fear? '

She took a deep breath and removed the sheet, revealing the body down to the middle of the torso.

She froze, the physical pain forgotten, she stared at the face of the man. The man who kidnapped her children. The man who killed a federal agent, a babysitter and her mother. The man from whom she hid for three years. The man who she used to trust.

She remembered the first time he asked to speak with her.

* * *

 _" Noelle, could you wait for a minute? "_

 _History class was over, and the students were leaving the room. Noelle was surprised by the teacher asking her to stay. She didn't remember doing anything wrong, on the contrary, history was one of the few she was actually good._

 _She approached him, who was erasing the board. He took a folded piece of paper from his pocket._

 _" I saw you throwing away this on our last class. Did you write this? "_

 _She glanced at the paper, it was a poem she wrote on the last class._

 _" Ye...Yeah. "_

 _She was getting nervous, looking at her shoes. The one time she didn't pay attention in the lass, she had to get caught._

 _" Is good. Do you write things like this often? "_

 _That surprised her. She looked at his face, he was smiling, looking at her._

 _" Yes. "_

 _" Do you always throw them away? "_

 _" No. I ju...just didn't like this one very much. I rewrote it on my notebook. "_

 _He folded the paper again and put it on his pocket._

 _" I would like to see that sometime. Do you have it with you? "_

 _" Yes. " She opened her backpack and took out a small notebook._

 _He took the notebook and opened it, reading the first poem. She was watching him. When he finished it he smiled._

 _" I like it. You have real interesting words. " He gave her the notebook back. " You know, I took a look at your grades. I saw that you're having a hard time in some classes. I could help you with that if you want. " He said approaching her and placing his hand on her shoulder._

 _" Really? " She asked looking at his smiling face._

 _" Sure. I believe you're a very special girl. I want to help. "_

 _" O...Okay. "_

* * *

She was so easy to fool and so stupid.

Memories flooded her mind. She shook her head, trying to get rid of them.

She looked to the bullet hole on his chest. She reach for his neck, hesitating before touching it, it was cold and had no pulse.

He was dead. Really, actually, without a doubt, Dead.

It was over.

Tears starting running down her face, her legs began shaking, the pain of her injuries came back with full force. She leaned against one of the doors, using for support.

She was free, and afraid of that freedom. She had reshaped her life, all around him. Running from him. True that meeting Sam, Dean and Bobby, they had lessened her fear, given her a home, a family, a sense of safety, but that didn't change the fact that he had shaped who she was.

She hated him, hated ever meeting him, trusting him. But at the same time, without him, she would never had her kids, and she could not imagine her life without them.

How could she hate the man who gave her the reason of her existence? How could she be happy that a man is dead? What kind of person does that make her?

But, he would have hurt the twins, and that makes him worth hating. He killed innocent people.

Killed her mother.

How could she allowed this to happen? How could she not see what he was? What he would do? She just assumed that she would be the only one to ever get hurt by him. And at the time, she didn't care. Now three people were dead, and the people she consider family dragged into her mess.

Her crying got stronger, she doubled over, trying to catch her breath between sobs. The pain on her ribs excruciating. A flood of sentiments fighting on her mind. ' What's wrong with me? Why can't I control myself? '.

She didn't hear the doors opening


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

The group of men was outside the autopsy doors.

" Mr. Singer- " Ducky started, but was interrupted.

" Bobby. "

" Bobby, I have to say. I understand why would Madeline want to see the body of Mr. Miller for herself, but I have to say that she should be in a hospital, resting, not walking around. Do you plan on returning to the hospital after leaving here? "

" You seem to think I had any say in it. "

" Didn't you? From what we could see, you care for each other. " Said Tim.

" I care about that girl like she was my own daughter. And from what I know about her, I'm the only father she ever knew. " Bobby retorted. " But, god help me, she's as stubborn as a mule. When she get's something on her head, is almost impossible to change it. She would have come alone if I had not come with her. " He ran a hand by his face, and adjusted his cap. " And she needs this, seeing with her own two eyes that he's gone. It will help her recover. "

" I understand that Robert, but her physical condition is serious. I looked at her chart, she needs rest. "

" Don't worry, as soon as she's out of here, she and the kids are going home. Where I can take care of them and she can focus on getting better. "

" She's leaving? " Asked Tim. ' I thought I would have more time. '. " Will she come back here after getting better? "

Bobby looked at him, quiet for a moment.

" Why are you asking? "

" I have to talk to her. I just assumed I would have more time. For her to recover from all this. " Tim leaned against the wall.

" Alright, what's going on? " Bobby folded his arms, looked from Tim to Ducky and back at Tim. " What's so important to have a bunch of navy feds looking in to a case that has nothing to do with the Navy? A whole team, that keeps coming to see her at the hospital, and you. " He pointed at Tim. " That sat outside her room for two days? "

" Look, I understand that you care about her. But there is no need for you to worry about us. "

" Don't need to worry my ass. " Bobby walked closer to Tim. " She's my family, and you all are getting pretty weird around her. "

" I understand that Mr. Singer. But this is something I would have to speak with her first. "

Bobby looked at his face, eyes trying to look inside his head. Finally he looked away.

" So I would suggest you doing it fast. We're leaving tomorrow. "

They stayed quiet for a few minutes. Then they heard a noise, crying coming from inside the autopsy room.

Bobby was moving the second he heard it, running into the room.

Madeline was leaning against one of the drawers doubled over, crying and sobbing. Miller's body in front of her.

Ducky ran and covered the body again, sliding the drawer back and closing the door.

Bobby ran straight to her, pulling her in gently into a hug. She buried her face on him, struggling to get herself under control.

" I... can't. breathe...I can't. "

" Just breathe with me, follow my breath. Don't speak, just breathe. " Said Bobby.

Ducky and Tim stood awkwardly, while Bobby held Madeline for the several minutes it took for her to get herself under control and stop crying.

When she finally did and took a step back from Bobby.

" Sorry, I don't know what happened. I mean, I do know, but I just couldn't stop it. I'm not making a lot of sense-" She started rambling.

" I get it kid. "

She took a deep breath, locking up her breakdown for another time.

Ducky looked at her, than noticed a small dark red spot on her shirt.

" You're bleeding. "

She looked down.

" I must have broken the stitches. " She said, passing her hand on the shirt and seeing her fingers dirty with blood. " Of course it had to be when I'm wearing a white shirt, it's probably going to stain. "

" Looks like were going to the hospital again. " Said Bobby.

" Can't you fix it? If we go to the hospital, is going to take forever for them to let me go again, and all I need right now is pain medication and sleep. " She said, leaning against him.

" If you would allow me Madeline, I can change your stitches. "

" I'm sorry, but aren't you a ME? And your patients dead? " She said.

" But in a long time ago they used to be very much alive my dear. In fact, I stitched up the agents from McGee's team on several occasions. "

She looked uncertain, but the pain she was in made her decision easier.

" Are you sure that it won't be a bother? "

" Of course not. Wouldn't have offered if it was. " He said walking toward his desk and getting his medical bag. " Now, would you please, sit on the table. "

She sat on the table and removed her coat. That took quite the effort, the pain medication that she had taken was probably all gone for now.

" If you could remove your shirt. " Ducky said, walking over to the table with the things he would need.

Madeline looked at Tim, waiting for him to get the clue.

" Oh! Right, I'll be right outside. " Tim blushed, and got out of the room as fast as possible without running.

She took her shirt off, thankfully her stitches were not under the bandages currently wrapped around her torso, so it would not take long to change them.

She gripped the edge of the table while Ducky worked, managing not to make any sound during that time. She figured she was already in so much pain, the stitches were not making that much of a difference. ' Damn, me and my hard head! But there's no way I would waste any more time in a hospital. Bobby has responsibilities and shouldn't be forced to be away from them because of me. '

" You know you're one tough girl. I have to say. Not many of my patients can go through stitching without vocalizing their pain. "

" Really? I thought that, well, with your line of work, your patients would never complain. " She said, forcing a small smile.

Ducky laughed.

" Yes, my usual patients are more of the quiet type. But for the ones I usually help, especially the agents of this agency, well they can be really sensitive to needles. "

" I can't really say that I'm that tough. Is more of a matter of me being in already too much pain for a small needle to make much difference. And, well, I've felt worse. Giving birth was not a walk in the park. "

" I imagine it was not, especially twins. I have to say is amazing what women can endure, is really note worthy. But if you are in that much pain you should take something for it. What are you taking? "

She grabbed a small plastic container from her pocket and handed to Ducky.

" Right. When was the last time you took one? "

" Uhnn. "

" About seven hours ago. " Answered Bobby.

" Well you can take another one right now. "

Ducky finished the stitches and put a fresh bandage on top of it.

" There you go! Everything is all right now. I have to insist that you get some rest now. Broken ribs are not something to joke about. "

" I understand. And I do appreciate you letting me come in. I needed to see for myself. And thank you for the stitches aswell. "

" Not to worry my dear. Is my pleasure. "

She carefully put her shirt back on and grabbed her coat, getting off the table.

" I should get going. Sam and Dean are watching the twins. They are probably getting hungry and moody by now. " She said, walking towards the exit.

" Not to mention the kids aswell. " Said Bobby, following her.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Tony, Ziva, Gibbs and Abby were in the bullpen. Abby waiting for a chance to see Madeline. She was sitting at McGee's desk.

" They are taking quite a while huh? " Asked Tony, feet resting on his desk, leaning back on his chair.

" She came here to see the remains of the man who made her life miserable Tony. It is bound to be an emotional moment. She will probably take her time. " Answered Ziva, speaking in a tone that better matched the one of an adult speaking to a child.

" McGee! "

The agents turned to see Abby jumping out of McGee's chair and standing next to it.

Tim, Ducky, Mr. Singer and Madeline were coming.

" Noelle! Hi! So good to see you! " Abby walked to the girl when she got to the bullpen and gave her a hug. The girl tensed at the unsolicited contact.

" Abigail, maybe you shouldn't hug her so hard, she's hurt. And also out of pain medication. " Said Ducky gently pulling the goth away from the girl.

" I'm sorry Noe... Madeline, she's a hugger. " Said Tim.

" I...I...No that's okay. "

" Oh my god you're bleeding! What happened? " Said Abby.

" That was nothing. But I am in pain. Could anyone show where I can get a glass of water, I have pain meds to take, as soon as possible. "

" Agent McGee, why don't you show her? " Said Bobby, looking at the agent.

Tim looked at the older man, then at Madeline.

" Su...Sure, follow me. "

Tim and Madeline left the bullpen towards the break room.

The other agents looked at each other, Singer had been nothing but suspicious at them since they met, now he was telling McGee to take Madeline to take her meds without him around?

" Ducky, what happened? Why did she had blood on her shirt? " Asked Abby.

" Nothing to worry my dear, she just broke her stitches while she was seeing Mr. Miller's remains, and since she did not want to go back to the hospital, I offered to change them for her. "

" Everything is okay then? "

" Of course. Well she had to be resting and is in a lot of pain right now, but she'll be fine. She's a very tough girl, didn't complain a single bit while I changed the stitches, and I did not gave her any anesthetic. I can't say that for a lot of the agents that I sometimes stitch up. " He said, looking at the agents.

" Did he say that last part looking at me? " Whispered Tony to Ziva. " Why would he be looking at me? What did he mean by that? "

" I belive he meant that you are a cry baby Tony. " She whispered back, a smug smile on her face.

Tony decided to ignore her last comment.

" How did she broke the stitches Ducky? Looking at a body doesn't require a lot of exercise. "

" The how is nothing that you should be concerned about Agent DiNozzo. " Said Bobby, from where he was standing near Tony's desk, hands in his pockets, looking around at the agents working on the floor.

" Yes, Anthony, it was nothing serious, she just moved wrong. " Completed Ducky.

" Okay. "

" How about going back to work? " Said Gibbs, from his desk.

Tony and Ziva quickly got back to work, Abby gave him a salute ( with the wrong hand ) and left.

" Well, it was nice meeting you Robert. Be sure that if you or Madeline ever came back, you stop by for a visit, I heard that you like to hunt, I would love to hear some of your stories. " Said Ducky with a pleasant smile, shaking the other man's hand.

" Trust me Dr, you really don't want to hear my stories. "

" Nonsense, I love stories, ask anybody. But I should get going now. Goodbye Robert, and be careful on the road, Madeline's injuries are going to make the travel a bit difficult. " Ducky turned and left the bullpen, going back to the autopsy room and his pile of paperwork.

The agents looked at each other, from what they got from the conversation, Madeline was leaving town, they could only hope that Tim would speak with her before she left.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Tim led Madeline to the break room.

" Why don't you sit? I'll get you some water. Are you hungry too? " He said fast, nervous energy emanating from him.

She sat in a chair in one of the tables.

" No, thank you, just the water is fine. "

He got her a cup of water, placed it in front of her. He sat on the chair in front of her.

She took her pain medication with the water, drinking all of it. She then placed the cup back on the table and looked at Agent McGee.

" I understand that you have something to talk to me about? Bobby said in the hospital that you had something to say. Is that correct? " She was not looking forward to this conversation, but it was better to get it over with, something about Agent McGee made her uncomfortable.

" Y...Yes, I do. " He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a few seconds. " Is about the letter I received from your mother. " His hands were folded on the table in front of him, a bit shaky. " What do you know about your father? "

" Not much, just that he is dead. " She said, looking at the window, not enjoying the way the conversation started. These last few days seemed to exist only to throw things at her, and get her emotions off-balance.

" Do you know his name? "

" No, she never told me. I asked her when I was young, but she just said he was dead, and... "

" And... " He looked at her expectantly.

" And not to bother her with useless stupid questions. " She was still looking out the window, and now looking embarrassed by what she had said. " Why do you ask of my father? "

He was beginning to sweat, and turning a bit green.

" Maybe you should have some water, you don't look too well. " She said, pain or no pain, even with strangers sometimes she couldn't help but helping others. She blamed maternity for that.

She started standing up to get him some water, but stopped and sat back when he raised his hand to stop her.

" I'm fine. " He took a deep breath. " Noelle, There is something I need to tell you. Is important, your mother, she... lied to you. " He closed his eyes, gripped his hands together. He opened them again and looked straight in her eyes. " I'm your father. "

Shock, silent shock.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth open, as if she was about to say something.

She shook her head emphatically.

" No, no! She said he was dead. She wouldn't lie about that! "

He started reaching for one of her hands, an impulse. She pulled it away and stood from the chair as fast as she could, ignoring the pain from her injuries.

" Is true, Noelle. " He said, standing up as well.

She gave a few steps backwards, shaking her head.

" No, is not! She would not do this. "

" Can you say that she wouldn't? Are so absolutely sure that is not possible? Because it is true. "

She looked at him, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

" Yes I'm sure! If I had a father, the first thing she would have done was dump me with him! Why would she keep him a secret if she could be rid of me? She hated me! And if she had the chance, she would have given me up! That's why I'm sure! "

She was breathing hard, tears falling freely from her eyes. He did not know how to convince her. What to say after what she told him.

" How can you play with me like this? What kind of perverted man are you to joke with something like this? "

He walked over to her, put she kept walking away from him.

" Is true. I don't mean to hurt you, I'm not lying. I am your father! "

She looked at his face, looking for any sings that he was lying. She couldn't allow herself to believe.

" I don't want to hurt you. I just didn't know. I never knew, until you gave me that letter. "

She looked away from him, looking at the floor, but her mind focusing on her own memories.

" No. " She started sobbing. She shook her head, she would not lose control like that twice in one day.

It was just too much for her. Having everything that made your world shaken and broken to pieces, so many times in such a short amount of time, was too much for her, or anyone, to bear.

McGee took another step towards her.

" Don't. " Was all she managed to say, before running away.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Bobby was still standing by the bullpen entrance, looking around the floor.

Tony, Ziva and Gibbs were all sitting in their desks, working. Or trying, their minds kept coming back to Tim, and the fact that apparently his daughter was leaving town without he being able to start a relationship with her.

" So, Mr Singer, are you and Madeline taking a road trip? " Asked Tony, always the first one to fall under the pressure of curiosity.

" No. "

" Really? I thought Ducky said that you were taking the road? "

" Is not a road trip, she's going home. "

Tony looked at Ziva, who decided to be the one to ask the next question.

" Home, here? "

" Why do you ask? " Bobby asked looking from Ziva to Tony.

" Nothing just curious. Making small talk. " Tony answered fast, shrugging his shoulders.

" Right. I thought I heard your boss telling you two to work. " He said, fishing and getting the answer he wanted when Gibbs spoke up.

" He did. "

That finished that talk and sent the agents back to their work.

A few minutes later they heard sounds of someone running and McGee's voice.

" Noelle wait! "

All they saw was Madeline running past the bullpen ( faster than someone in her condition should be able to ), and even with all her bruising they saw that she was crying. The sound of her voice cracking was a good indicator too.

" Bobby let's go! "

That got the man moving, he went after her, who already was pressing the elevator button like there was no tomorrow. McGee appeared right after her, he went after her, only to be stopped by Bobby, who was blocking his way, one hand stretched in front of him.

" Don't! I don't know what you did, but stay away from her! "

Tim stood there, not wanting to force his way past a man his daughter trusted. His team, already out of their chairs and standing next to him. Gibbs walked over and stood on the side of the two men.

" I didn't do anything! I just need to talk to her. "

Madeline was breathing hard, deep shuddering breaths, still pressing the elevator button. The door opened and she rushed inside, Bobby following. She was pressing the button for the floor she wanted, as desperately as the other one.

McGee wanted to follow her in the elevator, but Gibbs stop him and went himself instead.

" Boss! "

" She can't right now McGee. "

And the doors closed, leaving McGee staring at them, Ziva and Tony looking from each other to Tim, to the doors. The other agents that have watched the exchange went back to their duties.

" Probie, what happened? "

Hearing Tony's voice, McGee tore his gaze away from the door, looking at his teammates.

" I told her. "

And walked past them, rushing to the nearest bathroom.

When McGee walked in the bathroom it was, luckily, empty.

He placed his hands on the sink. He took a deep breath. He then punched the sink with his right hand.

Then he punched it again.

And again.

" DAMN IT! "

" You know Probie, if you want to break your hand, there are easiers ways to do it. You can ask Ziva, I'll know she would take less than two seconds to do it. "

" I'm not in the mood Tony. Not now. "

Tony leaned against the sink next to McGee.

" What happened? "

" It was too soon. Or too late. I don't know. " He raised his head, looking at his reflexion in the mirror. " I should have done it differently. I scared her away. I should have..." He huffed.

He lowered his head.

" You should have what, McGee? "

" I should have known about it. Before. Before all this, before she ran away, before Michelle dying, before she was manipulated by a monster, before her mother neglected her. Just before. "

" Is not your fault you didn't know, Probie. Is not your fault. "

" Is not her fault either, didn't stopped her from paying the price. " McGee stood and faced the wall, mirroring Tony's position, leaning against the sink. " She hates me. "

" She doesn't hate you Tim. She just needs time, She doesn't even know you yet. She'll come around. "

" No Tony. " He ran a hand through his hair, then folding his arms. " Michelle told her one thing about her father. That he was dead, nothing more, not even a name. Now she knows that I'm alive. Before she thought that everything that happened to her was her fault. The way she was raised, she can't really be angry at Michelle, she's dead and she blames herself for her death, can't be mad at her. Now, I'm the guy that was alive and could have prevented all this. And didn't. She hates me, and if she doesn't yet, she will. "

" You could have not prevented any of this, you didn't know. She'll understand that. "

" I told her I didn't know, I don't think she believes me. I don't think she can allow herself to belive me. "

" What do you mean? "

" You know what she said to me, when I asked her why was she so sure that I wasn't her father? How could she be so sure that he was dead? "

" What? "

" She said that she knew he was dead, because if he was alive, Michelle would have dumped her with him. Because her mother hated her, and wouldn't keep her if she could get rid of her. Me being alive, means that she could have had a way out. "

They got quiet, Tony not knowing what to say to help, Tim lost in his own guilt.

They were there for a while, until Tony left to go back to work. Tim followed, but couldn't focus, so he went home.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Gibbs stood in the elevator, Madeline was breathing hard, shifting, clearly disturbed, tears running down her eyes.

Bobby was between Gibbs and her, serving as barrier between her and anyone else that might upset her.

To say it was an akward ride was an understatement.

When the doors open to show the front door, he knew he had to say somenthing before she was gone.

" You should give him a chance. He's a good man. "

She froze in place for a second, never turning towards Gibbs. And then continued running out of the building.

Gibbs saw the two figures walking fast, until they dissapeared. Hopping that those words were enough. Hopping that his agent, a member of his family, didn't have to lose his daughter before even getting to know her.

He stood there for a minute, then went back to work.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Madeline was lying on Bobby's couch, an old book on her hands. The twins were spending the day with Alice.

" You know, is good to know that there's always something new. Something new that is so weird that surprises me all over again. "

Bobby was on his desk, several books in front of him, and a glass of whisky.

" Nothing like a new twisted freak a day to keep things interesting. " He said, in a monotone.

" At least you don't get bored. I mean how can you be bored when you can learn so many new things about kelpies. "

" Yeah, my life is great. "

Madeline chuckled.

" Yeah it is. "

" If you're so happy why don't you do something useful. "

" Uhh, touchy. " She closed the book . " Useful like what? "

" I don't know, find something. I have a lot to do. " He looked at her. " I have a bunch of knifes and machetes that need sharpening, I already showed you how to do it. " He said, making a shooing motion with his left hand.

She wanted to read some more, but Bobby was researching something important and wanted some peace, she figured she'll at least give him that.

She went outside, straight to where Bobby had a pile of blades on a desk.

She took a seat and started sharpening them with a stone that was there aswell.

She was sharpening the blades and humming ' Point of No Return ' from Kansas.

The area of the yard where she was sitting was far from the entrance, so she did not hear the car that parked in the front.

A few minutes later she heard someone walking near her. Thinking it was Bobby she didn't even looked up.

" I thought you had a lot to do. Now you're taking a break? " She asked, eyes never leaving the machete in her hands, she was smiling, loving provoking the old man.

" Wow! That's some mean looking machete. "

She jumped out of the stool, raising the machete towards the unknown voice.

It took her a moment to recognize the man in front of her.

" Agent DiNozzo? "

" In the flesh. " He said with a smile, it reminded her of Dean for a second. " Speaking of flesh, could you put the giant blade down? "

She put the machete back with the others.

" What are you doing here? "

" I came here with Probie. "

She shot him a confused look.

" McGee. "

That clearly made her uncomfortable. But she shook her head and looked behind him.

" If you came here with him, where is he? Why are you the one talking to me? "

Tony gestured with his head towards the house.

" He thought you would be inside the house, so I decided to take a stroll through the property. I think Bobby is having a talk with him. "

She looked at the house, it has been two months since Agent McGee told her that he was her father. She had a lot on her plate at the moment and reacted badly. But even now that she had time to process everything that happened that week, she was still a little apprehensive about talking to him. She was not ready, not yet.

She looked back at Tony, who had been watching her reaction. She saw that he looked a little disappointed by her reaction to knowing McGee was there.

" Does Bobby know that you are taking a stroll through his property? Does he even know you are here? " She asked folding her arms.

The smile Tony gave her told her all she needed to know. This man was too much like Dean, when the hunter thought he didn't need to tried to hard in a lie he had the same smile.

" Would I be here if he didn't? "

" He doesn't. You might want to go back the way you came. Is it just the two of you, or are there other navy feds around here? "

Tony smiled, amused by something.

" Nah, just me and Probie. I'm here for moral support. "

She was surprised by that. ' They must be closer than just colleagues for him to come all this way. '

" I'll take you back. " She said as walking around the table and walking towards the way she figured the agent came from, she didn't turned back to him, but she heard him following her.

" So... What with the blades? " He asked, casually as he walked by her side.

" What about it? "

" Why were you doing with enough knifes for a small army? "

" I was sharpening them. "

" Why? "

She could practically feel his curiosity.

" Because they were dull, Agent DiNozzo. "

" Right. "

She had to admit, she was loving to give him vague answers and playing with the man's curiosity.

" Why do you have so many dull blades? "

" Because blades get dull as you use them Agent, and at some point you need to do some maintenance. "

" So you just happened to have that many knifes. And machetes, lets not forget the machetes. "

" Yes, lets not forget them. " And said nothing else, just enjoying how the agent's agitation grew as the silent seconds went by.

They reached the front of the house, where there was a rental silver sedan.

" You know you did not answer my question. "

" I don't belive you made a question Agent DiNozzo, you made a statement. " She said turning to him. " And if you are here for 'moral support', don't you think you should be 'supporting', instead of wandering without permission in private property? "

" I already supported, now I'm just waiting for the aftermath of this. Somethings people have to do on their own. " He said, turning serious. " And would you like for me to be there when he talks to you? "

She thought about it, she didn't want Agent DiNozzo there. But more than all she didn't want Agent McGee there, she dealt with things in her own time. And coming to the place she felt safe, he was pressing her.

" I don't want to talk to him, period. " She said, turning back to the way she came. " Stay in the car Agent DiNozzo, or in the porch, but no wandering. " She said, as she walked, not turning around to face him.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Tim and Tony were driving towards Singer's Salvage Yard. The team had to travel to a South Dakota for a case, and after it was over instead of going back to DC, Gibbs have given them a few free days. Tim was too nervous to go alone, so Tony offered to tag along.

They entered through the gate and parked in front of the old house. Metal all around them. They left the car and stood in front of the porch.

" Go on McScaredyCat. No time like the present. "

Tim climbed the steps and stood in front of the door, he raised his hand ready to knock on the door. ' Any minute now, I'll just knock on the door and talk to her. She'll listen this time. I'll just knock. Any minute now. ' He tought.

" Are you gonna knock or just stand there admiring my door? "

That startled Tim, the door opened and Bobby was staring at him.

" What the hell are you doing here? "

" I came to talk to her. "

" No really? I thought you came here because you just couldn't stay away from me. " Bobby replied, looking at Tim like he was the biggest idiot on the planet, sarcasm dripping from every world. Tony snorted behind Tim.

" Is she here? "

" She doesn't want to see you. You can let yourself out. "

" Mr Singer, I don't think you understand- "

" I understand everything Mr Father. "

" I just want to talk to her. I started wrong with her. I want to fix this. She's my daughter, I have the right to at least try. "

Bobby looked at him, accessing his words. Tim remembered the way his Boss stared at suspects in the interrogation room.

" Step inside, I have a few words for you. Your backup stays where he is. "

Tim step in the house and Bobby closed the door behind him.

Tim followed Bobby to a room filled with books, lots of them. Bobby step into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of beer. He handed to McGee.

" Here. "

McGee grabbed the bottle, suspicious. First the guy is practically throwing him out of his property, then he is offering a beer? Tim took a small sip of the beer, while Bobby watched him closely.

" Sit. " Tim sat on the couch.

Bobby walked to his desk and leaned against it.

" So, you are Madie's father. "

" Yes, sir. "

" So where were you all her life? "

Tim was expecting this.

" Mr. Singer, I didn't even know about her. I found out when I read Michelle's letter. Trust me I didn't choose to stay away. If I had known, I would have been there. "

" Really? Because I did some reading about you Special Agent Timothy McGee. MIT, Hopkins. That's impressive, and a kid would have gotten in the way. "

" What!? It doesn't matter where I studied or not. I would have not willingly abandoned my responsibilities. She's my daughter, my blood, and if Michelle had let me know, I would have been there. " Tim stood from the couch, staring straight at the older man.

" Good. "

That was not the response Tim expected.

" What? "

" You listen to me. That girl doesn't need another disappointing parent on her life. She went through enough already. "

" I understand that Mr. Singer. "

" You understand her file, not her. If you did, you would have not come here. "

Tim sat back on the couch, still looking at the man.

" What? Why? "

Bobby sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

" She barely had time to process all that happened. She does things in her own time. She didn't even want to talk to you, now, she'll put it high on her list to make sure to never doing it. She's a hard head. And those don't like being pushed. "

" I'm just trying to get to know her. And the kids. They're blood, and I have to be there for them. " He ran a hand through his hair. " I refuse to believe that my chances are ruined. You have to talk to her for me. She trusts you. If you talk to her she'll listen. "

Bobby stood away from the table walking closer to Tim.

" She trusts me, because I think about her, and what she needs and wants. Along with the twins aswell. I'm not here to relive your conscience and to make things easier for you. If one day, she wants to talk to you or reach out to you, I'll support her. If not, I'm not going to push it. "

" I'm her family! She needs me. "

" You don't even know her. How can you be family? "

" She's my blood. Those kids are my blood. I have a responsibility towards them. "

Bobby looked at him them huffed, walking towards his table and picking his glass, draining the rest of the whisky in one swing.

" Responsibility. " He grabbed the bottle and filled the glass again. " Let me tell you something. If you are thinking about all this only in a way to clear your conscience so you can say you did your duty, you get out now. And don't expect ever seeing her again. If you don't want to be in her life, for her, don't even try. "

McGee didn't say anything, just stared at the floor.

" So, what is it? If you don't know, don't do anything until you figure it out. "

" If you're asking if I'm doing this because I won't be at peace if I abandon my blood, then yes. I don't know why, but I have to do this. "

" So wait until she's ready. If she believes that being in touch with you is the right thing, she'll do it. Doesn't matter how hard it might seemed to her, she'll came to you. "

" What do you think she'll do? "

" Don't ask me. "

" I still want to talk to her. It's been two months, and for the looks of it, she doesn't look like she's any closer to wanting to talk to me. "

" I already told you, she does not want to talk to you. "

McGee stood from the couch and stared Bobby in the eyes.

" You may be close to her, but I'm her father. And I'm going to talk to her. "

" I'm family. You don't have the privilege yet. So I suggest you get out of my property. Now. "

They stared each other for a moment, but Tim eventually gave up.

" I can let myself out. " Tim walked out of the room and the house. Slamming the door behind him.

Tony was seating in the hood of the car, arms folded and a confused expression, while he watched his friend walk out of the house, an angry expression on his face.

" McGee? What happened? Everything okay? "

" No Tony, she wasn't in there and I had a talk with Mr Singer. "

" I know, she's in the back, getting ready for a small war. "

" What?! "

" She's in the back. "

McGee started walking towards the back of the property.

" Uhn McGee, I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe we should came back later. She's really pissed. And- "

" And what, Tony? " Asked Tim, stopping on his tracks and turning to him.

" And she said that she doesn't want to talk to you. And I think you should wait until she calm's down to try. "

" I waited too long already Tony. The more I wait the further she pushes me away. Then Singer tells to wait. And all that while saying that she might never want to talk to me. "

" And you think that it will help to talk to her while both of you are angry? "

Tim stared at Tony for a moment before taking a deep breath.

" You're right. "

" Come on McGoo, let's find a place to stay. You can try tomorrow. "

They both got in the car and left the salvage yard, Tim thinking and trying to figure out the best move. He's great with puzzles, but this is not a puzzle. Should he stay and insist, or should he wait for her to came to him? Singer seems to think that insisting will only drive her away. And he had to admit, he knows a lot more about his daughter than himself. Maybe he should just trust the man. But Singer doesn't trust law enforcement, could he be driving her away on purpose? He didn't seem like the type.

What should he do?

The next day came, and Agent McGee didn't show up at the salvage yard.

He had already left for DC. Having decided that he would not take the chance of making Madeline hate him.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

" Madie? "

" Hey Sam. "

Madie was doing some laundry, sorting a lot of small colourful clothes. Sam was leaning against the door frame.

" So, Bobby had told us about the agents showed up. "

She saw that she her movements getting faster and angrier.

" Really? "

" Yeah. "

" What about it? "

" Madie, he looks like a good guy. "

" Looks can be deceiving. "

" Well, I checked him out. He really looks like a good guy. You should give him a chance. "

" Why? What would I get from it? " She asked, turning to face him, gesturing with a small blue shirt.

Sam sighed and pressed the bridge of his nose.

" He's your father Madie. Family. "

" I already have a family. Don't need any more. "

" Madie, he's your blood. Your kid's blood. He's family. You owe him to at least try. "

" No. "

" Really? Just no? "

" Yes. "

" Why? "

" Why what? "

" Why don't you give him a chance? "

She turned back to her pile of clothes, getting them and putting them in the washing machine.

" I have things to do Sam. "

" Don't ignore the question. Why Madie? "

She didn't say anything.

" Madie? "

" What Sam? What do you want from me? What do you want me to say? "

" How about the truth? "

She sighed, set the machine on and turned towards him again.

" I'm scared. Blood hasn't been too kind in my experience. And... I don't think I can take another disappointment. I prefer to leave it out of my life. Can't be disappointed this way. "

" Madie- "

" And besides, as I said, I already have a family. And a great one. Don't want to switch it for anything. "

" Madie, just because you're getting in touch with your father doesn't mean that you're ditching us. "

" Sure, I'll just be the woman who has a federal agent and two men that were at the FBI most wanted list as family. Can't wait for Thanksgiving. " She said rolling her eyes sarcastically.

" Dean and I can take care of ourselves. And we won't let you sabotage the chance of meeting your father because of us. "

" Doesn't mean I trust the guy. He could be a bastard for all I know. "

" I don't think he is. I met the guy, we all did. He looks like a decent guy. You trust our judgment right? "

" I do. "

" So, give him a chance. And if he's not a good guy... well, at least you tried. You gave your best. We'll be right here for you. We're your family. "

She just looked at him.

" And besides, the kids deserve a chance to meet their grandfather. Don't you think? "

He turned and walked away, leaving her with her thoughts.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Eight months later

" McGee! "

" What Tony? "

" Your turn at the lunch run. "

" I think is Ziva's turn. "

" No McGee, I brought lunch yesterday. Today is you. "

McGee let the search he was working on running, got the orders from the others and went out to buy the food.

About forty-five minutes later he was waking back into the building. He was checking his phone, when he heard someone speaking.

" Agent McGee? "

Tim looked up from his phone, stopping in his track and almost dropping the food he was carrying.

" Noelle? "

" Please, call me Madeline. "

" Madeline, right. "

" Hi. "

" Hi. "

They stood in quiet for a moment.

" So, How are you doing? " She asked, gripping the strap from her backpack.

" I'm good. Great. You? "

" Good too. Your team? "

" They're great. Everyone is. Your children? "

" They're good. "

McGee shifted the food bag in his hands.

" Do you want to go in? So we can talk? "

" No, no need. You are working and I, I just wanted to know if you would like to have lunch someday. The two of us. "

" Sure! I'll love too. " He said, exited.

" I have sundays free. Maybe we could try then. "

" You're living here in DC? "

" Yes, I figured I needed to keep learning. Managed to get my job back, after speaking with Nathan and Mr Kendrick. "

" That's great. I mean, that you got your job back. You are great at it. "

She blushed a little and looked at her feet for a second, before looking back at him.

" So, is Sunday good? "

" Is great! You have a place in mind? "

" Actually no. I don't really eat out. "

" That's okay, I'm sure I can think of a place. What's your number? "

She got a folded piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to him.

" So... you call and say where you want to eat. "

" I will. Are you sure you don't want to come in? We can get an empty conference room to talk. "

" No, that's fine. I'll see you on Sunday. I have to go anyway, my lunch break is almost over. "

" Okay. "

" So, bye. "

" Bye. See you Sunday. "

" See you. "

She stood there for about to seconds before turning and leaving. McGee watched her leave, and stood there for about a minute before turning and getting in the elevator. A huge smile appearing on his face.

He step out of the elevator and walked to the bullpen. Abby was there sitting on Tony's desk.

" Wow McGoo. If I've known you loved the lunch run so much, I would've asked you to do it more often. What's with the happiness? " Said Tony, happy to see his friend smiling, during the last months he didn't do it enough.

" McGee! I'm starving! What took you so long? " Asked Abby, jumping out of Tony's desk and following McGee to his desk, where he put the bag on the desk and sat on his chair while the others grabbed their lunches. He just sat, still smiling looking at nothing in particular.

" What are you so happy about, McGee? " Asked Gibbs, grabbing the sandwich Ziva was handing to him.

" Sunday I'm having lunch with my daughter Boss. "

That caused the others to stop, looking at him.

" Sorry Probie what? "

" Madeline was down stairs. She invited me to have lunch with her Tony. She reached out to me. She's living and working in DC, and she asked me to have lunch with her. "

That got an immediate reaction from Abby. She jumped a feet into the air and hugged him.

" MCGEE! That's so great! I knew it would all be okay. You guys are going to have a great lunch and she's going to love you. And her kids are going to love you. And we'll have picnics and lunches with the team. And they call me Aunt Abby. And you Grandpa-"

" Abby, I can't breathe "

Gibbs watched his team congratulate McGee, Abby jumping up and down speaking non stop. Tony teasing him and Ziva hugging him and congratulating him.

" Good for you McGee. "

" Thanks Boss. "

" I got to tell Ducky and Jimmy! " Said Abby, running out of the bullpen, only to run back get her lunch and running out again.

Tim sat eating his lunch, listening to Tony talking.

He couldn't wait for Sunday.

* * *

 **So I'm ending this one here. As I said, a lot of chapters, sorry about that, but I didn't want to rush things. What did you guys think?**

 **I'm thinking about a sequel. Where Tim and Madeline get to know each other, their relationship grow closer.**

 **And the team, I'm not sure the details of the 'how', find out that Sam and Dean were on the FBI most wanted list.**

 **And that leaves Madeline in a tight spot.**

 **You guys like it? Think I should do it? Or is it enough already?**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
